Loud Frozen
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: Prince Lincoln loud of Arendelle has the powers to manipulates ice and snow only a few people know this like his parents and his five older sisters when his birthday arrived when his five younger sisters argued about why he them shutting them out which caused Lincoln to revealed his ice powers now he flee from his kingdom now his sisters must find him to bring back summer
1. Chapter 1 the accident

**Lucy used to know lincoln powers and i don't own frozen or loud house they belong to their respected owner**

* * *

Rocky laughed as he jumped off the the sled. It was his first time out with the men, and he was severely excited. he was going to be able to finally help harvest ice with everyone.

His reindeer, Sve, dropped down after he and joined rocky as he stared up at the grownups. After a second, he pulled out a carrot, gave Sve a bite and then took one, himself. They were singing a tune about ice that he didn't quite know yet, but had no doubt in him mind he would before long. He jumped out of one man's way, hugging her gloved hands to he chest as him did so.

The man he dodged threw down some smaller tools to him, almost as if he did so without thinking. He didn't even spare he a glance to make sure him got them before heading out. It didn't get to he, though. It was always like that. He was used to it.

He ran over to a small chunk of ice that was floating in the water next to a group of men. They all started to grab a hold of the ice in front of them. Rocky watched them for a second, before copying their moves and attempting to pick up he own. However, it simply fell out of his grasp and splashed back into the water. He blew he blonde bangs out of his eyes, rolled his shoulders and tried again. This time the ice slipped through he tool, flew abouve his head and then slammed back into the water. He shielded him face from the splash before laughing as Sve licked it anyway.

The hours passed quickly. As the men each got dozens of pounds of ice, rocky kept working on his one tiny chunk. But he refused to lose faith. He would do this. He would prove herself. Nobody ever said it would be easy.

After dark, she was finally able to get the ice out of the water. He dug the ends of the tool into it before lifting it high above him head. It was heavier up there, causing he to stumble back and drop it behind her, just barely missing Sve as he did so.

It seemed she managed to get it just in time as the men were beginning to leave. Completely forgetting his. Per usual.

Rocky heaved the ice onto her mini-sled before scrambling on so that he was sitting on top of the ice as Sve began to run after them.

"Hurry Sve!" He urged.

Squeezed between a mountain and a fjord, there sat a castle. In the castle, there lived young prince and young princess, he has been sleeping for hours, now. One of which was doing so, the other however, had different things on his mind.

5-year-old lucy crawled out of his bed and ran over to her's brother's bed. "Lincoln !" he hissed, peaking his head over. "Psst!" She scrambled on top of her brother, and began to shake him. "Lincoln ! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Mm... Lucy ." Lincoln mumbled without opening his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

Lucy sighed and flopped onto her back. "I just... can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" She said in as a dramatic tone as he could.

"Go play by yourself." Lincoln chuckled, pushing her off the bed.

Lucy landed on her butt. She pouted for a second, before smiling mischievously and hopping back on the bed. She peeled open one of Lincoln's eyes.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked mischievously.

She pulled his hand away and Lincoln's eyes opened as he smiled one that matched his little brothers. The two jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, Lucy dragging lincoln along as they did so.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'mon c'-" Lucy urged as they ran down the stairs, cutting off briefly only as Lincoln shushed her. "C'mon!"

They ran into the ballroom, Lucy ahead as Lincoln paused to close the door. She ran back, grabbed ahold of her older brother's hand and dragged him farther in.

"Do the magic!" She commanded as Lincoln laughed. "Do the magic!"

Lincoln motioned her closer, so that their heads were almost pressed together. He then twirled his hands in a circle which caused tiny blue crystals to start forming in between them. Lucy felt her mouth drop open as she stared at them in awe, amazed at her brother's power despite the fact that she'd seen him do it many times before.

"Oh..." she sighed.

"Ready?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the ice crystals which were beginning to multiply so she just nodded. "Uh-huh."

Lincoln threw the crystals up in the air so that they exploded like a firework and sprinkled down on them. The air began to chill but Lucy barely noticed.

"This is amazing!" She laughed hopping on her feet. She laughed and ran in a circle around Lincoln before he paused as Lincoln stopped him.

"Watch this!"

Lincoln stomped on the ground, causing ice to cover the floor-lucy immediately started sliding away from him.

They immediately started playing in the snow that started to form. Lucy gathered up a lopsided pile, almost half as big as she and plopped it down on the pile that Lincoln had made. He then ran over to a chair at her brother's insistence and laughed uncontrollably as Lincoln finished up the snowman and then turned around, moving the twigs.

"Hi, my name is Olive and I like warm hugs!" Lincoln made his voice go high as if he were the snowman-er, woman.

Lucy clapped her hands together before jumping off the chair and running to embrace the snow-woman. "I love you, Olive!"

They skated around the room, lucy holding onto Olive's hands as Lincoln leaned up against the snow-woman, using his powers to slide them along. After that, they climbed up one of the snow piles and slid down, Lucy flying into another one. She emerged and threw some snow up into the air. Then he jumped, laughing as Lincoln created another snow pile to catch him. And another. Again. And again.

"Hang on!"

Again.

"Catch me!"

Again.

"Wait!" Lincoln called out.

Again.

"Slow down!" She heard Lincoln gasp as something happened, but didn't think too much of it, merely jumped again, prepared for her older brother to save her. After all, she ever did.

"Whoo!" She yelled.

"Lucy!" he heard Lincoln gasp, before pain shot through his head and everything went black.

Lucy fell to the ground, knocked out. Lincoln gasped and scrambled to his feet from where he had fallen and ran over to his younger sister, sliding so that he was cradling his head in his arms.

"Lucy ..." he gasped out her name, before feeling his throat close up on itself. "Mommy, daddy, Lori, leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn!" he cried out before clutching lucy to his chest. "You're okay, Lucy. I got you."

He didn't know how much time passed, before the doors flew open and his parents and his five older sisters running in.

"Lincoln, what have you done?" his father king lynn asked, as his mother gasped. "This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident dad." Lincoln shook his head, before dropping his head onto Lucy's, feeling her black hair tickle her nose. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Their mother queen rita took lucy from him, cradling her in her arms. "She's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do." the king said after thinking for the briefest of seconds.

He ran out of the room for a few minutes, before coming back and hurriedly rushing the 8 of them onto 4 horses and riding off.

Rocky jumped as he felt someone running behind him. It sounded like horses, but when he turned back, all he saw was a sheet of ice covering the grass he had just crossed that hadn't been there before.

"Ice?" He gasped, before unhooking Sve and running in the direction he was certain the mysterious people had gone. "Faster Sve!" He urged.

Soon they reached a clearing and peaked over the edge of a pile of rocks to see the king, queen and five princesses and prince standing in the middle. The younger princess-Princess lucy she remembered correctly-was unconcious in the queens arms.

Soon, the rocks began to quiver and took the forms of small men-like things.

"Trolls?" Rocky gasped, only to be shushed by one who had apparently appeared beside him.

"I'm trying to listen!" the troll chastised, before seeming to get a good look at he and Sve. "Cuties" he chuckled. "I'm going to keep you."

One of the trolls walked up to Lincoln's father who he was standing in front of and took his hand. "Your majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

"B-Born." his father stuttered, "And they're getting stronger."

The troll nodded, before moving over to the queen who kneeled down to show him lucy. The troll placed a hand on lucy's head, before sighing. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be pursuaded."

"Do what you must." the king lynn urged.

The troll put a hand on lucy's head again and then pulled it away, just as quickly, pulling out smoke as he did so. "I suggest we move all magic. Even memories of magic." the smoke swirled to reveal memories of Lincoln and lucy playing in the snow that Lincoln's magic had made, the images would phase over so that they looked like they were normal instead of magic-enduced. "But don't worry, I leave the fun." he pushed the smoke back into lucy's head, before sighing. "She will be okay."

Their parents and the sisters smiled in relief, but despite his own, Lincoln had another thought on mind. "But she won't remember I have powers?"

"It's for the best." his father comfoted, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Lincoln." the troll pulled him forward, "Your power will only grow. Their is beauty in it, but also great danger." as he spoke, he created images in the air that seemed to depict Lincoln as an 12 year old. When the word "danger" left his mouth, the image turned red. Lincoln gasped. "You must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy." the Lincoln image began trying to console the images of what must've been images of the villagers only to be consumed by them.

Lincoln gasped and fell back to his father, burying his face in his chest. "No. We will protect him. He will learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone.

"Including Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2 do you want to build a snowman

The training started almost the minute they got home. The next day over half the servants were let go, all the windows and doors had been locked shut and the gates had been closed. It was hard for Lincoln, all of a sudden being torn away from his little sister and having to spend every waking moment-and even some sleeping moments-trying to learn how to control his powers.

One day, Lucy looked out her window and saw snow falling. An excited chuckle escaped her throat as she ran over to Lincoln's door and knocked excitedly on it.

"Lincoln? Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked, before continuing on a rant when Lincoln didn't answer. Having not remembered anything about her older brother's powers, she didn't realize why she wasn't getting an answer was because her brother was sitting up against his door, begging for lucy not to figure out how cold it had to have been. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!"

"Go away, Lucy." Lincoln worked hard to make his voice sound annoyed instead of as if he were on the verge of tears-which he was.

There was silence for a moment as lucy's lips quivered into a frown. "Okay, bye." She sighed, walking away.

"The gloves will help." Lincoln's father murmured, sliding a pair of white gloves over his left hand before clasping it in both of his. "See? Conceal it."

Lincoln felt a smile grace his lips. "Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." they finished together.

A now 7-year-old lucy laughed as she slid down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of her brother's door. It had been over two years since they last hung out together but she still hoped that Lincoln would open up to him again. She knocked on the door, already thinking of things they could play.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked, even though the snow wasn't wet enough to do so. "Or ride our bikes around the halls?"

She waited for a moment and pouted when she didn't get an answer. "C'mon, Lincoln! I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the wall!"

In Lincoln's bedroom Lincoln now 10 years old, he was busy having a freak out in front of his parents and his older sisters. His powers had recently exploded, freezing an entire corner of his room, which he was pacing in front of.

"I'm scared!" he cried, turning toward his parents and his older sisters. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse." his sister lori tried to calm him, moving closer as to put her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down."

"No!" Lincoln shrieked, jumping back and shrieking away from her. "Don't touch me! Please! I don't wanna hurt you."

His parents and his five older sisters sighed as his father put a hand on the mother's shoulder. They stared down at their son/brother with sad expressions on their faces. They trully wanted to help him but at this point they were running out of ideas. They really didn't know what else to do.

Lucy came back in font of her brother door she knocked weakly on the door. "Lincoln?" no answer. "Please, I know you're in there." nothing. "People are asking where you've been." silence. "They say have courage and I'm trying to." not even the sound of breathing. "I'm right out here for you just let me in." She sighed as she still got no answer, leaning back up against the door. "So please tell me what did i do to you?, What are we gonna do?" She slid down so that she was sitting on the floor. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She buried her face in her knees.

On the other side of the door, in his room that had completely frozen over. lucy i'm so sorry." he said as tears fell down his face. Lincoln copied his sister's movement to a


	3. Chapter 3 for the time in forever

It been five and half years since the ballroom incident queen rita had giving birth to her new daughters lola,and lana, lisa, and lily, the ones who didn't know about lincoln's powers.

The streets were bustling with activity, every citizen and then some of Arendelle excited over it was Prince Lincoln's birthday. It had been Few years since the his mom giving birth to his 4 new sisters, leaving little to no room for any kind of celebration, but now there was a reason, and they intended on making the best of it.

"Welcome to Arendelle!" the dock master laughed as guests piled out of a ship that had just pulled up.

A few feet away, a girl is trying to escape from her father as he is shoving her into her bunad jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this?" she complained, pulling at the collar slightly.

"Because it the Prince has turn 12!" her father chuckled, obviously overjoyed just as everyone else was. "It's his birthday!"

"That's not my fault!" the girl moaned as they passed by rocky, who was standing by Sve, apparently the only two people in the entire fjord who couldn't care less about the birthday.

Sve hopped around excitedly, before nudging rocky in the stomach. "What do you want, Sve?" Rocky laughed, turning toward he, before leaning in.

"Give me a snack." he made her voice go higher in an impersonation of his reindeer.

"What's the magic word?" He asked in her original voice, before saying "Please," as Sve.

Rocky pulled a carrot out of his shirt pocket and held it out to Sve, who tried to take the whole thing. He yanked her hand back, lest it get bitten off, before shaking his finger at the reindeer.

"Hey, hey, hey! Share!"

Sve spit out part of the reindeer with a sigh, which rocky took then began to eat, herself, not seeming to care that it was covered in reindeer slobber.

A couple walked by them, lost in the crowd of the other excited citizens.

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" the wife laughed.

"And for a whole day!" the husband jumped, clearly impatient to be the first to see the castle up front. "Faster, Perri!"

They passed a tiny, but menacing looking Duchess, who looked to be about in her fifties or sixties. Two guards followed close behind her.

"Ah, Arendelle." the Duchess sighed. "Our most mysterious trade partner." she rubbed her hands together with with a menacing glare. "Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploits your riches!" she blinked, catching herself. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Just down the bridge, toward the castle gates, there were an Irishwoman and Spanish Dignitary walking toward the castle.

"Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see the Royal family !" the Irishwoman sighed dreamily. "I bet they're absolutely gorgeous."

"I bet they are kind." the Spanish Dignitary added.

In the castle, Princess lucy, now nine, snored away as she peacefully slept, blissfully unaware of all the activity that was bustling on outside her walls. However, despite how peacefully asleep she was, she certainly didn't look like much the beautiful princess everyone was imagining, what with her wild black hair, and drool staining both his pillow and pale cheek.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. "Princess lucy?" his head maid, Kaia called in.

Lucy sat up quickly at the sound. She coughed, snorted, and brushed some drool away from his mouth before calling out; "...Huh? Yeah?"

"Uh... Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-"

"No, you didn't." Lucy yawned deeply. "I've been up for hours." She smacked her lips together, before drifting back to sleep while sitting. She snored as her head dropped, startling her awake. "Who is it?!"

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get ready!" Kaia called in again.

"Mm-hmm." Lucy nodded as if he understood what Kaia was trying to ask of her. "Ready for what?"

"Your brother's birthday party ma'am."

Lucy let out a soft moan, "My brother's birthday party."

One of her eyes peeked open to see her black and white dress on the other side of the room. Her eyes popped open, excitement allowing she to wake up all the way as it finally sunk in what day it was.

"It's his birthday" She laughed, jumping out of bed and throwing her dress on as quickly as possible. She ran out of the room grabbing a hold of her older sister lori and spinning her around. "It's his birthday!"

Yes yes i know! Lori said

She ran throughout the castle, almost having a spaz attack with how excited she was. For the first time in forever there was going to be people in the castle aside from the few people she'd grown up with! She couldn't wait to meet everyone there was to meet!

What if she met the one?

In the library, Lincoln , now he turn 12. He said don't let them in don't let them see Lincoln gasped and slammed them back down on the table. He sighed deeply. "But it's only for today." he picked up his gloves and pulled them back on. "It's agony to wait."

Yupp, too agonizing. He just had to get it over with, and hope for the best. So he threw open the doors, collected his nerves together and commanded; "Tell the guards to open up the gates!"

Lucy ran up to the gates right as they began to open, excitement running through she veins as she sprinted between them before they were completely open. She bounded throughout the town before jumping down the steps that led to the deck.

"A chance to leave my lonely world! A chance to find true love!" She sang to herself as she did so. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! 'Cause for the first time in forever... for the first time in forever!" She spun in a circle before marching forward. "Nothing's in my way!"

She was cut off as a horse slammed into him, causing her to fly over the deck and land in a canoe. It began to tip over the dock as well, and right as it began to look dangerous and he was going to go overboard, something slammed on the other side, steadying it.

"Hey!" She gasped, frustrated with her situation. Really! What a way to start her one day of freedom!

She looked up to see a boy pale skin with black hair he was wearing a white and black suit perched on a white horse. Lucy immediately began to grow flustered when she saw him.

"I'm so sorry." the boy gasped, clearly flustered as well. "Are you hurt."

"Hey," lucy chuckled nervously in response, "I-ya, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" the boy asked, dismounting from the horse and offering lucy a helpful hand, which he politely ignored-after all, it wasn't manly to accept help from a girl with something so simple.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually."

"Oh, thank goodness." the boy smiled, before seeming to realize that he had done something wrong. He immediately dipped into a curtsy. "Prince Silas of the Southern Isles."

Oh!" Lucy gasped, realizing he hadn't introduced herself, either. He dipped into a bow of her own. "Princess lucy of Arendelle."

"Princess...?" Silas's eye's grew wide as he realized who the blackhair was in front of his. He dropped to one knee, "My lady."

The horse-seeing his master bow so hastily-quickly copied the action, dipping gracefully. However, doing so, caused his hoof to curl up and out of the boat, which then began to tip. Silas tumbled, before crashing on top of lucy.

"Hi... again." Lucy laughed, after their gasping was over.

The horse looked up, noticing what he had done, and slammed his foot back into the boot, stabilizing it once again. Lucy and silas tumbled the other way, so that this time, lucy landed on top of him.

"Oh boy." Silas giggled.

"Heh." Lucy chuckled nervously. "This is awkward." then he fumbled, as she realized that she could end up taking offense to that comment. "Not you're awkward, but because we're-I'm awkard. Your gorgeous." She pushed herself to her feet, before realizing what she had just said. "Wait what?"

Silas laughed as he helped her up, before composing herself. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse... and for every moment after."

"No. No-no." Lucy shook her head and began to stumble toward the edge of the boat. "I'm Princess the th7 child. I mean, if you'd hit my brother, Lincoln, that would be-yeash! 'Cuz, you know..." she turned to come face to face with the horse, startling himself just a bit. "Hello." She smiled, patting his nose, before completely climbing out and running a few feet away and turning back to face Hana. "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

Silas giggled. "Just you?"

Lucy smiled dreamily back at him. Could it be she had just found her true love? She didn't even notice the bells ringing-her was too busy drinking in Silas -but by the third ring, it finally sunk in.

"...the bells." She gasped. "The birthday. I-I-I better go. I have to... I better go."

He began to hurry off, but then stopped to turn and give Silas a little wave, and cry, "Bye!"

As she rushed off again, silas raised his hand to wave back, which the horse copied, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." Silas pencil she realized what his horse had done.

The boat fell off the dock with Silas still in it. It landed upside down with a splash, but after a second, lifted up to reveal Silas, briefly gasping for air, before smiling at the path lucy had just taken.

* * *

And end okay so at first lucy has two love interest rocky and silas. rocky will be Kristoff and silas will be hans


	4. Chapter 4 the party is over

The birthday party was going well Lincoln hadn't frozen anything. okay Lincoln conceal don't feel." he said. he saw his sister lori with a young prince about her age they dance together "... I think both our kingdoms would benefit from-" Lincoln was saying, but the sound of lucy's loud entrance made him stop mid-sentence to turn and stare at his sister, who was pushing her way through the crowd, with a goth boy with black hair in arm.

"Excuse me, coming through, coming... Oh! There he is. Lincoln!" Lucy bowed slightly, " Lincoln . Just me again, um... I'd like to introduce you to Prince Silas from the Southern Isles!"

"Your Grace," the boy, silas , curtsied and smiled at him charmingly, Lincoln was unimpressed, but nevertheless he bowed his head in return politely.

When they did not leave, Lincoln realized lucy must have wanted something. He turned to Princess Rapunzel from Corona and her husband, Eugene, and bowed apologetically, "Pardon me, but I'm afraid we'll have to continue negotiations between our kingdoms at another time."

"That's alright, your Majesty," the short-haired brunette smiled kindly and grabbed Eugene's hand, "It's a party after all, so let's enjoy! Come on, Eugene, let's grab some cake."

"Oh you mean that monstrosity with the raw fish sticking out for no reason-" Rapunzel jabbed him hard in the ribs, and he laughed, "just kidding, I'd love some!"

Elliott suppressed a smile as he watched them walk away. Finally, he gave his full attention to Lucy, who seemed to be growing impatient with whatever it was she wanted to tell him. "Yes?"

"So," lucy started, suddenly looking self-conscious, "We would like...if you could give us, um..."

Silas sensed her getting cold feet, and jumped to her rescue, squeezing his arm and saying, " we're dating!"

"D... dating?" Lincoln repeated, his brows furrowing, "I'm sorry, I'm confused..."

"Of our marriage!" they blurted out at the same time. Lucy's doubts seemed to slip away with the bright smile the Prince was giving her, her green eyes wide and excited.

"Huh?" was all Lincoln managed. What was his sister thinking they we're to young ? This must have been the boh lucy had mentioned earlier, so that meant... they had met that very day.

"We haven't figured out all the details yet, of course," lucy rushed on, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. But for sure we'll include cake, lots of cake! And also- wait. Would we live here?"

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, but Helena cut him off by enthusiastically replying, "Absolutely!"

"Lucy-" Lincoln tried again, but his sister was on a roll.

"We can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us!" Lucy grabbed both her hands and looked into her eyes, "we have plenty of room! We can-"

"Twelve bro- no. No, no, no, no!" Lincoln grabbed Lucy by the collar of her dress shirt, forcing her to look at his stern expression, "Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married!"

"What?" Lucy had the nerve to look surprised.

Collecting himself and breathing deeply, Lincoln let go of lucy's shirt. Don't let them see. His sister could not be serious. Was this just some joke to set him off? Because if it was, it was working.

"May I speak to you, Lucy?" pleaded, and when Silas made as if to move forward, he added, "alone?"

Silas turned to Lucy and gave her a hurt look, like a wounded deer. Lincoln grit his teeth. This boy was playing Lincoln like an instrument. Lucy hooked her arm through he's and puffed out her chest, "No. Whatever you have to say- you can say it to both of us." They nodded in unison.

"Fine." Lincoln said dryly, "You can't marry some man you just met i mean you guys only 8 years old Lori need to be married first."

"You can if it's true love and i don't care!" Lucy shot back, surprising Lincoln . Lucy never got like this. He was the definition of laidback. Lincoln was treading unknown ground, which stressed him and scared him- years of not interacting had left him unsure of how to act around lucy. He barely knew how to do it when they were on friendly terms, let alone deal with her when he got like this.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes, "Oh, Lucy . What do you know about true love?"

"More than you," Lucy's eyes were furious now, it looked so out of place from her usually smiling face Elliott felt all his body tighten with dread. Lucy was snapping. After years, her brother was finally snapping. "All you know his how to shut people out!"

Wanting to avoid conflict at all costs, Lincoln turned his back on them, sister , but... my answer is no. Now, excuse me," he started to walk away, wanting, needing to get out of there as fast as possible. Their argument had already attracted unwanted attention from the guests.

"Your Grace, if I may-" Lincoln made a gesture as if to grab the Prince's arm, but Lincoln easily sidestepped him.

"No, you may not, and I-I think you should go." Lincoln felt trapped. His poor control over his emotions was slipping so fast it wouldn't be long before his powers did too. And that would be disastrous.

"The party is over. Close the gates," he told the Royal Handler on his way out, walking at a brisk pace to just get out of there. All eyes were on him.

" what Lincoln, no! No, wait!" in a desperate lunge, lola managed to grab her brother's hand and roughly pull off the glove from his left hand. Thatgot the prince to stop dead in his tracks.

Lincoln spun around, his eyes on fire, "Give me my glove!"

"Just one thing, Lincoln, all I've ever asked of you is this one thing!" Lola's eyes were just as fierce as is brother's, if not more, "But you won't even give me that. I can't live like this anymore!"

"Then leave," Lincoln growled, holding his ungloved hand close to his chest, his breathing becoming more and more agitated. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Conceal. CONCEAL. Control it!

Lola's face crumpled, and the raw hurt in her brother's face was too much for Lincoln . He, like her always did, turned his back on lola and began to walk away, trying to get some sort of control over himself before the worst happened, like it had years ago.

"What did I ever do to you, you stupid jerk!" there was a low gasp from the crowd, their fight sure had everyone's including the royal family. attention now. She'd just insulted the Prince. But Lincoln barely cared, he already felt the familiar tingling in his bare hand. "Won't you even tell me that? How did I offend you, why... why do you hate me so much?"

"Enough, you two," Lincoln gasped, his lungs suddenly needing air. A lot more air. He wasn't getting enough. Was that the beginning of a panic attack? He was almost at the door. He had to be alone, he had to control it.

"No! Tell me why. Why do you shut me out?!" Lucy gestured at all the people present with lincoln's glove, "why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

_**"I SAID** **ENOUGH**_!"Lincoln's voice was a roar as he suddenly whipped around, moving his bare hand in a wide arc- with ice shooting out of it, and not just ice, tall spikes that would have impaled lucy had she not jumped back at the last second. The guests cried out in shock, backing away from the terrifying spikes. Lincoln's breathing returned to normal after the outburst, like a load had been lifted from his shoulders, but his the worst-case scenario had just come true.

Don't let them in, don't let them know.

"Lincoln ...?" all anger from a few seconds ago had been completely wiped off lucy's face. Confusion and awe replaced it, and maybe a flicker of understanding, but Lincoln didn't linger on that now.

Well now they know.

He opened the door behind him and ran.

LINCOLN COME BACK!" Queen rita shouted.

Don't go!" lori yelled.

Linky where are you going!" leni shouted

Son. please come back!" king lynn yelled.

Come on guys after him!" lynn said as the Royal family ran after their son and brother

•••

Lincoln burst out of the castle doors and into the courtyard, where a crowd of people even bigger than the one inside were celebrating his birthday.

"It's the Prince!"

"Long live prince Lincoln!"

"Come dance with us!"

Our handsome prince

Blinded by terror, Lincoln ducked through the crowd, holding his bare hand close to his chest in case another unwanted shot of ice escaped and if it did he wanted it to strike him. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew is that it had to be as far away from the party as possible and preferably alone.

But the people were closing in on him, their voices too loud, their faces too bright, until he'd backed away into the courtyard's fountain.

"Your Majesty? Are you alright?" a woman holding two little children approached him, but their presence just made Lincoln 's head pound harder.

"Please just-" he tried to keep his hand away from them by placing it behind his back, grabbing the fountain's edge; but it froze at his touch, turning the water into a frightening jagged sculpture.

Everyone gasped with shock and fear, and someone screamed. And to make things worse, the Duchess of Sandlane burst through the doors, in hysterics, screaming "there he is Stop him! Stop that monster!"

The last word cut through Lincoln like the sharp spikes in the Great Hall, but he continued to back away from the Duchess and everyone else, towards the gates.

"Just stay away from me! Stay away-" he'd been raising both hands as a sign of surrender, but magic shot from his hand, turning the staircase to ice and causing the Duchess to slip and fall.

The apology died in his throat as the crowd began to panic and people poured out of the party, among them lola, still holding his glove. The Duchess was screaming bloody murder as the Royal family and silas helped her to her feet.

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln ignored his sisters's cry, and he ran for the gates, which was easy thanks to the ringing in his ears blocking out everything and everyone else but his urge to get away.

"Lincoln! Wait, please!"

He made it to the water's edge and his heart sank. There was nowhere to run. Maybe I can just drown myself, his thoughts filled with self-loathing suggested. But the thought of going back to that cage was unbearable. His salvation presented itself when the shoreline began to freeze under his feet.

"Lincoln, stop!" Lucy had almost caught up, with Silas close behind her.

Lincoln tore his gaze away from his sister 's desperate face and he stepped over the fjord, and to his immense relief, it froze instantly. He broke into a run, adrenaline making him run faster than he thought himself capable of; and with every step, the water froze creating an icy path.

He did not look back.

Lucy made it to the fjord's ice Lincoln's magic- magic! - had created, but all he managed to do was slip and fall, much like the Duchess had done, but he fell on his knees. He had enough time to watch Lincoln's maroon cape disappear into the far shore, and up the mountains.

Just the day lucy decided to demand answers, was the day he got them alright. Well that had answered one question, but it just created ten thousand more and just thinking about it made his head pound even worse. But the important thing was...

She finally knew. The reason she'd yearned for ever since she could remember, why she lost sleep at night sometimes. Why she'd felt unloved and rejected by her only brother... Lincoln had probably been trying to protect her and her sisters. Of course noble Lincoln would. But why? They were brother and sisters, Lincoln would never hurt them with his powers. So why hide? Why isolate himself, and by doing that, kind of isolate us too.

So THAT'S why he wore the gloves, lucy thought. He could've just told me!

And that rose up a couple more questions: did their parents know? Of course they did. Every time he had asked their mother about lincoln, she'd got this really sad look on this face and her father just completely avoided the subject. Why did Lincoln have powers, anyway? Did one of his parents do, too?

Mom dad did you guys know about his magic." lisa said

Yes rita said.

But why didn't you tell us?!" lola shouted said

It was for your own good! lori yelled

Wait you guys know this!" lola yelled back

" well yes!" Lynn said.

Then why didn't you guys tell us!" lisa

Kids stop fighting!" Queen rita.

"Lucy... lucy, look! The fjord!"

Lucy was so distracted by her thoughts she hadn't noticed salsa placing a hand on her shoulder and gasping. She looked up.

The icy path where Lincoln had stepped on to get to the other side was spreading alarmingly fast, until the entire fjord was frozen. It was like spreading butter on bread, only that Arendelle was the bread and the ice was the butter. Lisa jumped up to see the ice reaching the ships from the other kingdoms; and with an extremely loud creak of wood, the ships tilted to the side and got locked in place.

Lucy sneezed as a snowflake landed on her nose.

They were in the middle of June.

• • •

With lincoln gone, rita decided it was up to her to get some sort of order and calm down the people. She hoped a mob with pitchforks and torches hadn't gathered.

Her first instinct was to go after her son. Talk things out. Now they had a lot to discuss. But he could not leave Arendelle in this state of panic, without a ruler. She moved through the panicked crowd, silas clutching his arm, and every snippet of conversation he caught went along the lines of snow? in June? or The Prince has cursed this land!

Which wasn't good.

"Are you alright?" Silas asked him, eyeing him with a worried glance.

"No," she muttered, still in shock.

"Did you know?" He asked in a low voice.

"No..."

"What the hell are these hideous things falling from the sky?" the shrill voice of the Duchess of Sandlane reached his ears, rising above all others.

"It's snow," lynn said walking up to the Duchess, still surprised by the fact himself, just saying it so casually like it was normal for it to be snowing in July.

Lincoln made it snow. Lincoln froze the fjord. He made ice spikes appear with a wave of his hand. Lincoln ...

The duchess jumped back like Andy was vermin. She glared at the prince, "You!Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster too?" she hissed.

"What?" Lucy tried not to flinch at the last part. "No! I'm just... me. I'm nothing special."

"That's right!" Silas said. Lucy frowned. "In a good way, of course," he added sheepishly, pecking his cheek.

"And Lincoln 's not a monster!" Lucy felt really defensive of her brother, now that he finally understood. Now that he had time to think back on it, Lincoln had looked terrified. All his actions tonight had been an accident, driven by fear.

"He tried to kill me," the Duchess retorted.

"My lady, you slipped on ice." King lynn rolled his eyes.

"Ice that he created!" the Duchess huffed indignantly, "if you hadn't been such a lovely girl and helped me up, I would have died right there!"

"Lincoln didn't mean to do that! He didn't mean any of this, I... I made him mad. And with good reason," he ignored the pointed look Helena gave him, "He just got scared... I'll bring him back."

"But, Lucy-" Silas started to protest.

Lucy gave him a reassuring, but dismissive, pat on the arm and stepped on the frozen fountain, looking over the heads of everyone. With a surprising strong voice, he called:

"PEOPLE OF ARENDELLE!"

She didn't expect everyone to immediately drop what they were doing and listen. She was just the useless spare. Who would listen to her? But salsa had proved that wrong, and apparently, the whole town was going to.

"Yes, um, hi. It is me. Princess lucy," he said idiotically. He swallowed his nerves and tried to imitate the thing his father had done when he addressed the people. With empathy and reassurance. They had to think he had a plan, that it was all under control. "I know you're all scared! But so was my brother. The outburst of the prince was myfault. So I'm the one that needs to go after him. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I'll bring him back, and he'll stop the weather."

That was a weak speech, but it seemed to do the trick. Right away the air got a lot less tense and a bunch of people looked more at peace.

She stepped down and told the Royal Handler to bring them 6 horses.

Come on guys lynn said let go find our brother

"Girls, please. It's too dangerous. How is lincoln even going to thaw the fjord?" King lynn said. "He most likely did that on accident."

"Lincoln's not dangerous. And don't worry. I got a plan," the last part was true. A solution, the perfect thing had just come to him. All he had to do was find Lincoln and the early winter would stop.

The Royal Handler came back with girls's sandy-colored horse and a travelling cloak. Lucy thanked him and took the reins from them.

"I'm coming with you," Silas said, his eyes determined. "I'm an excellent rider and a good shot, I can-"

Luna laughed, "Whoa there. No one's getting shot. I'll bring Lincoln back and we'll fix this."

"I didn't mean- like, to protect yourself, lucy. It's still dark, and you don't know what could be out there," Silas insisted, "You don't even know where Lincoln went."

"I'll follow the storm... I'll find him. I know I can. Trust me! But meanwhile," he took her hand in his, "I need you here. To look after Arendelle. Yeah?"

King Lynn looks at his daughters kept his gaze for a few more seconds but eventually she sighed in defeat and kissed themcheek, "Please be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Luan beamed at her as he hopped on her horse, "He's our brother. He would never hurt us."

He pulled on his cloak and yelled at whoever cared to hear, my dear daughters you will bring back our son!"

Lori snapped the reins and they sped away.


	5. Chapter 5 Let it go

**Okay in this au Lincoln and lucy are best friends** **and** **Clyde** **doesn't** **not** **exist**

* * *

Lincoln glanced around the highest peak of the mountain, the only sound was the howl of the wind which was almost as loud as the raging storm inside his head; luckily the latter was subsiding as his adrenaline left him and his thoughts cleared. The snow seemed to glow white, pure and untouched by anyone other than him, there were no other footprints to be seen. He was, essentially, alone. At last.

A kingdom of isolation, how fitting, he thought darkly, and it looks like I'm am prince Lincoln felt the pent up resentment rise from his gut and to his hands, icing them over. This was not his fault. And it wasn't lucy's. So who was he going to blame?

His parents.

Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show.

But what if he could not conceal that part of himself? What if he felt? Nobody told him what to do if he felt, and he felt a lot.

What if it showed? What was he to do then? He couldn't hold it back anymore, and heaven knows he tried.

Thinking about it was too painful, he hadn't looked back, not even once. And why would he? It was time to let go. The North Mountain was the perfect place. No one would be crazy enough to follow him there. Here he could be Lincoln,the real Lincoln, and not have to worry about hurting others by being himself.

He stared down at his remaining gloved hand.

Be the good boy you always have to be, he thought back to all his lessons, all the aspects of his life which he could not control, all the decisions he'd had no say in. He had obeyed it all without questions, even at the expense of others.

Lucy…

Well, now his sister knew. Now lucy knew after all these years the reason. All those years she'd been asking the question and, finally, she'd got an answer- in the form of an icy blast, but still an answer nonetheless. Actually, the whole kingdom got the answer to a question they never asked. Lucy had beenangry for the first time, angry at Lincoln. She'd demanded an explanation, and after Lincoln gave it, he turned away and slammed the door- shutting lucy out yet again. It was becoming a vicious cycle.

What are they going to think?,a tiny part of Lincoln's's mind wondered.

An amazing realization dawned on him. He didn't care.

With a hard yank, he took off his last lone glove and let it fly away to ride along the howling wind. A giggle escaped his mouth, and he was surprised by the sound.

Another feeling replaced the fear and anger in his gut— a sort of release. Who cared what the people back at the party were going to say? People like the Duchess of SandLAME, he certainly did not care about her opinion.

In fact, he didn't care about anyone's.

A slow smile spread over his lips. He was free.

And he should not be mad at his parents. They could have had him shunned, banished, locked up- instead, they did all they could to protect him, taught him to conceal his powers. But Lincoln didn't want them concealed. Not anymore.

Barely thinking about it, he flicked his wrist, and from the ground a snowman started to assemble itself. Short legs and a broad chest decorated with medals, thick arms holding a sharp ice sword, the head with a handlebar moustache and ice shards for eyes.

"It's good to see you again, General," Lincoln saluted. He'd built tiny versions of the snowman to keep him company over the years, but usually no bigger than his head. He laughed; now the snowman was bigger, but still short enough so it was funny, it barely reached Lincoln's waist.

He should have been freezing in his coronation outfit, but the bitter air didn't faze him. The cold never bothered me anyway, Lincoln thought, and to make a point, he pulled off the pin from his red cape and let it fly out on the wind to go and join his discarded glove wherever it might have landed.

The new distance between himself and the castle made all his previous worries seem small, all the fears that had once controlled him could not get to him up in the mountain. Would he be late for tutoring, should he write to the prince of the North? Should he attend that meeting, would he accidentally freeze the soup he was eating?

All the little things that had haunted him before seemed to insignificant now. Would lucy come knocking today?That had caused him the most stress every day. How to tell his brother he could not play with him, or ride outside the castle walls, or practice sparring with swords. But Lucy was safe from him now, down in Arendelle. Where he couldn't hurt him.

He'll be happy, Lincoln tried convincing himself, with that silas from who-knows-where.

Here he was free. He could do whatever he wanted. He looked down at his exposed hands, which had been covered for so many years he'd almost forgot all the lines and marks in them, the thin hairs and the light freckles. He clenched them. It was time to see what he could do.

•••

He ended up building a bunch of snowmen.

At first he modeled them after people he knew, his tutor Erik, Gerda who worked at the castle, and so on. For a while all of them were well-made, like General Winter, but Lincoln started to get lazy and impetuous and decided to just mess around with his power. He made little lumps of snow with eyes and awkwardly shaped arms, with ice spikes for teeth. All those misshapen ones now decorated the mountain.

He made a specially ugly Duchess of Sandlane with sharp teeth and exaggerated her hook nose up to a point where it looked ridiculous.

Who's the monster now, he thought, giving her troll-like feet, for stepping on my sisters while you danced. Ha!

Let's give you a buddy, Lincoln smiled wickedly and with a blast of snow another snowman assembled itself next to the Snow Duchess. The snowy face of silas stared back at him, her ice eyes lifeless. Good. Just like the original. Lincoln added two little horns at the top of the Ice Prince' head and masculine sideburns, Lincoln snorted with laughter.

When he was satisfied with his small army of snowmen, he decided to challenge himself. Build something he never had before, test the limits andbreak through.

He shot an ice beam in front of him, creating a surprisingly fine staircase with a snowy rail on both sides. He started to run up the stairs, laughing and shooting ice in front of him.

Lincoln reached the flat surface across the void he'd just made crossable with his stairs; he slammed down his foot and a thick layer of ice spread from there, creating what in his mind would be the great hall. Then he built ice columns and high, mighty walls, archways and more stairs.

His new Ice Palace was going to be fantastic- no, his Ice Fortress.

He raised his hands high above his head and created the ceiling but he made sure it was really thin so he could see the sky, and he noticed with slight amusement, dawn was beginning to rise. But he could still see a few stars, the only witnesses to his creations, those distant little lights in the sky that had kept him company over the years as he'd gazed up at the velvety darkness though the window growing up. It seemed fitting that they saw him now, how far he'd come. How much fun he was having with his powers instead of being terrified of them.

His power flurried through the air, and he felt like he was the conductor of an orchestra, directing his magic to create all sorts of decorations and structures- entirely made of ice and snow. Lincoln had never in his life imagined himself capable of creating something like that. Years of reading architecture books when he was bored out of his mind seemed to be paying off.

This creative release was so different, so exciting he wanted to cry. Letting go of all that fear that had held him back was absolutely wonderful. He ran up the stairs to the second floor which was just as amazing as the great hall below, but here he focused his magic on creating a balcony to overlook everything.

He was delighted at the result, the snowflake he'd created for the door that would lead to the balcony was so beautiful he felt his chest swell with pride- at the door and everything else, of course, but he was just really damn proud of that snowflake.

But there was still something weighing him down. He placed a hand gingerly on his head; the crown of Arendelle was still there. He took it off and stared at the handmade detail, the crown looked like it was woven with gold branches, with a beautiful jewel in the middle.

Lincoln carelessly tossed it over his shoulder. That was from the past. He didn't need it. He ran a hand through his hair, letting the locks of white hair loose and fall over his eyes for the first time in forever. He'd usually made sure to keep it slicked back, with not a hair out of place, but now his hair looked windblown.

He looked down at his outfit. Dark trousers and boots, his dark blue jacket and orange shirt with a bronze colored tie; his gloves and cape were gone, who knows where the wind had carried them.

Could he...

He raised his hands, and with a huge grin he watched a new material he'd never seen before start to crawl from his boots up. They became a steel blue color, with a fine layer of frosting on them. Next his trousers also became ice, and his upper half transformed into a sort of crystallized 'vest' with a belt; the sleeves of it the color of his boots and also with frost on the elbows and shoulders. He missed his cape a little, so he created a long, transparent one made of a sheer material decorated with snowflakes. He looked down at his reflection and smiled softly. He looked- and felt- like a completely different person.

Lincoln walked over to the balcony as the transformation happened, he felt happy thinking his powers protected him from the cold those icy clothes would have caused otherwise. Maybe his curse wasn't all that bad.

As he suspected, a new pinkish dawn was rising over the horizon. He leaned over the rail, but he could not see Arendelle. Not that he wantedto, it was just an observation. Nothing but snowcapped peaks and a lone forest to keep him company; that and the coldest mountain air ever.

He stood there, in the light of day. The cold had never bothered him , he turned and slammed the snowflake door he was so damn proud of.

•••

If lincoln had known better, he would have looked down at his previous play area, where a bunch of snowmen used to be.

Now there were footprints to be seen, and his kingdom of isolation had subjects.

And maybe not necessarily the good kind.


	6. Chapter 6 olga's traveler trade

Lucy, Lori, Leni, luna, luan, and lynn, rode along two feet of snow, which was becoming deeper and deeper as the storm their brother had created raged on. Snowflakes landed on their hair, making the single streak of white in it look not quite so alone.

"Lincoln!" Lucy cried out to the forest, shivering and regretting their decision of coming in only in their coronation clothes, "It's me, lucy! Your sister who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer!"

"Lucy this is still your f-f-f-fault." Lori said as she shivered.

Yeah luna agreed.

" i know okay and i'm sorry! It's all my f-f-f-fault!" Shekept yelling a long time later, with still no sign of the prince. Had their horse not been a good Norwegian breed it probably would not have soldiered on for as long as it had.

She rubbed her horse's neck affectionately and told it, "Of course, none of this would've happened if he'd just told me his secret, ha... what a little shi- OH!"

Their horse reared back, neighing in alarm. The princesses tried to grab on but the cold had numbed him so much he went flying, landing on a bank of snow.

"Wait! No! You traitor, wait!" Lynn watched helplessly as their horse ran away, scared for some reason. "Coward!"

They scowled, looking around, but saw nothing. Just the rustle of some leaves on a bush but how could something that small scare his horse so much? For a split second he thought they heard a laugh, but it was probably just the wind.

"Or maybe just a bunny," Lucy, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, patted snow off their arms and legs, "Brilliant."

•••

The princesse struggled, out of breath, to the top of a hill, hugging their sides and cursing every particle of snow that their brother summoned on this land. Lucy 'sbeen ranting for the last hour to no one really; they was used to talking to themselves and the furniture of the castle after Lincoln-well...

"It-had-to-be-snow," lucy huffed, reaching the top of the hill, "He could have had the power of flight, power to become invisible, but nope! Lincoln just had to go and turn Arendelle into a massive ice cube. How fun. Or maybe he could've had, like, power over the Earth, like the trolls, or power over- FIRE!" With the look of pure joy she got on his face, one would have thought the princesses had just seen a mountain of gold, but no; it was just the smoke from a little cabin at the bottom of the other side from the hill, across a stream.

Lori raised her head and arms to the sky, catching sight of the beautiful Northern Lights, "Thank you! Nice, warm fire at last!"

They started to sprint down the hill, but his calculations on the slipperiness of the rock below were wrong because he ended up tripping and rolling down the hill, landing on the frozen stream below.

Her sisters just laughed

" stop laughing it not funny Jeez! Ah...why... me..." lori skirt stuck to her legs, icy water making her skin crawl. They hurried to the small cabin, but by the time

Her sisters follow her

made it to the steps, the cold air had already frozen her trousers stiff making it hard to walk. She looked up at the sign, covered in snow. She hit the sign with his palm and the snow fell off so she could read; "OLGA'S TRAVELER TRADE."

"So basically, Olga's T.T," lori read, and then almost giggled at how that sounded out loud, but kept his composure. They was a princess?

Lori waddled like a penguin towards the door and went in, her frozen legs making the simple task ten times harder since he couldn't really bend her knees. A little bell dinged above her.

It was a nice little shop, but lori was disappointed to see that most of the stuff on the shelves was more summer-oriented. Yes, it was the season, but that wasn't what he was looking for at that moment. He longed for a bear pelt after trudging through snow for hours.

"Hoo hoo!"

Lynn would have jumped had her legs not been frozen. A woman with rosy cheeks sat behind the counter, she had broad shoulders and a kind face; her hair in a tight knot at the top of her head.

"Hi," leni said.

"Summer sale! Everything 50% off due to unexpected veather conditions," she spoke in a thick accent.

"Oh, nice, but actually... I'm going to need some winter gear, please? Do you have any winter boots, and a nice warm cloak?"

She looked disappointed but gestured at the other side of the store, "That vood be in our vinter department, ja?"

Andy did his penguin-walk to the other side and grabbed a magenta cloak. He made a face, "Do you have any other colors?"

"Nay, sorry only a few for inconvenience," she said, "it's all that's left from the vinter stock."

"Not really are color, but it'll do," lori muttered, grabbing dark blue green purple yellow red and black pants and some boots give to her sisters. "By the way, um, Olga? Have you seen anyone else out in the storm? I don't know, someone like The Prince perhaps?"

"The only crazy enough to be out in the storm is you, dear," she said as luna placed she selected items on the counter. Suddenly the door swung open and the mass of a person covered in ice stepped in.

"A YETI!" Leni yelled, trying to jump back but only managing to bump her back against the counter. She vaguely knew those ice creatures by name, they lived too far away, so why was one-

"I'm not a yeti," he said in a slightly scratchy voice. Almost husky.

He.

"Oh, you're a boy!" Lucy said, relief all over his face. He peered at he closely.

Under the dark gray bobble-hat and the snow that caked most of his body, she could see redhair cut choppy and uneven with this strands braided on either side of his hair. It actually looked kinda good. There were snowflakes in his eyelashes, and he could see the hazelnut eyes glaring at her.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm glad you're not a yeti," lori commented, admiring his outfit that looked so much more comfortable and apt for the weather than her coronation clothes. Most of it was dark, lined with nice light brown furs here and there, mittens and a nice set of boots. It had different colored patches like on the elbows and knees, so the outfit had probably seen a few storms already.

He was shorter than her, but he could just tell, that boy could have lifted her off her feet and thrown her across the room, maybe. He looked well-built, he was maybe a mountain boy? Why else would she be out in the storm...

He rolled his eyes, not caring anymore about his blatant staring anymore, and started grabbing supplies from around the shop. A pickaxe, rope, a bag of apples...

"A real howler in July, ja?" Olga said brightly, "Where could it be coming from?"

"The North Mountain," the boy replied curtly, still gathering things. His voice was muffled by the scarf that covered from his nose and down.

"The North... ah," lucy felt a spark of excitement. The source,then . Lincoln

She didn't mind when the boy cut the line and dumped his things in the counter. In fact, he remembered silas's words: It's still dark, and you don't know what could be out there. Their horse was gone. She didn't want to be next. He needed help from someone that knew the area well enough.

His train of thought crashed when he heard Olga and the girl arguing.

"Olga, please! It's always been 10, I... I can't afford 40!" the boy's muffled words were a mix between desperate and annoyance.

"Sorry, dear, that's no good. Those are supplies from the vinter stock, where supply and demand carry problem, ja?"

"Ha! You wanna talk about supply and demand problems?! I sell ice for a living!" the boy pointed out the window, where a lone sled filled with blocks of ice waited.

"You're an ice harvester?" Leni said, raising his eyebrows. "Oh, you're ruined!" the boy gave her a withering look and leni coughed, "Ahem. Err. That's... sorry."

"Forty." Olga said firmly. "Ten vill only get you the apples, dear."

"Hold on, mountain boy- what's happening in the North Mountain?" Lucy said, and then in a low voice, "did it look out of the ordinary, like...magic?"

The boy pulled down her scarf, revealing light freckles across his nose and a thin scar on the side of his jaw wait what? Why was lucy noticing... it didn't matter. She nodded. "Yes, like magic. It was a blizzard like I've never seen before... now, please, just let me deal with this thief here..."

The woman behind the counter stood up to her full height, something like 7 feet, the bun at the top of her head reached the ceiling and Andy got the urge to run away but he was rooted in place.

"Did you just call me a thief?" A shadow was cast over Olga's face, making her look 10 times more scary.

The boy's eyes widened.

•••

Olga came back and sat behind the counter, like she hadn't just picked up that redhair boy like she was the lightest thing in the world and tossed him out the door, to the snow. Lucy watched from the window as the boy picked herself up from the snow, and patted it off. A reindeer with really light brown fur nudged his arm, and she placed a hand on its snout, shaking his head. Then he saw them walk away, to what appeared to be the stables of Olga's Traveler Trade.

The large woman squeezed herself back behind the counter and sat low, her face once again pleasant.

"Sorry about all the violence," she said, and from the folds of her skirt or somewhere Andy couldn't see and didn't want to know, she pulled out a book, "I'll gift to you this book, so we have good feelings. Ja?"

She didn't wait for ther answer and thrust the book at her. She didn't want to offend her, "Thanks..."

"Arendelle: A History." Lucy pursed her lips. Her history tutor had loathed that version. "Inaccurate" "Too many unrealistic things". By that he knew it meant... magic. Spirits, naiads, trolls, dwarves that sort of-

Lori slapped his forehead, "Duh! Maybe I can find out something in our lineage about lincoln's- oh my... this is... our ancestors..."

Olga blinked, "Vat?"

"Nothing! Just... thank you. Truly."

"So the outfit and the boots, ja?" Olga asked good-naturedly.

Lucy bit his lip and looked from the book in his hands, to the supplies the girl had left on the counter, and to the window. He sighed.

• • •

"...forty!" Krista mocked in Olga's heavy accent, "I know you're all alone and gotta provide for two, but I'M the one with a supply and demand problem, dear. Ja? JA?!"

Suri snorted and folded her long legs, laying down on the sort-of-clean barn floor. Rocky finished defrosting her clothes near the fireplace. If Olga found out they were freeloading in her barn... she shuddered. That woman could be scary when she wanted to.

"You can do without the supplies," Rocky said in Suri's goofy voice, "Still mad you didn't get me any apples though."

The reindeer nodded like it agreed with him voiceover, antlers almost poking rocky in the eye as she settled down next to his friend.

"Oh, shush. Did you get a chance to see who was inside?" Rocky lay his head down against his improvised hay bed.

"The Princesse , boy. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn, and Lucy," the thought of the Princess staring at him with those wide green eyes made her blush. Had it been in a judging way or in a good way, Krista hadn't been able to tell.

He'd seen the princess rarely over the years, but that streak of white on his hair was unique. Prince Lincoln himself and her troll family were the only ones that knew where that had really come from.

"She asked me about the North Mountain, you know, where the-" rocky stopped short and frowned. Where that weird storm had been coming from. The really unnatural storm. That's right, hiolder her older brother had come of age today...

"Why wasn't the prince still at the birthday party?" Lucy wondered out loud. His stomach growled.

"Apples," lucy moaned in Suri's voice. That one word the reindeer understood, and he grunted, nuzzling rocky's arm.

"Thanks for nothing Olga," Rocky muttered and patted Suri's head, "Reindeers are better than people. Don't'cha think that's true?"

"People are the worst! People will beat you and curse you and cheat you!" Suri punctuated every one of Krista's words stomping her hoof against the wood floor hear ye, hear ye. Krista laughed and added, still in her reindeer voice, "Every one of em's bad, except you!"

"Aw, thanks girl," rocky smiled, ignoring the hole in her stomach. "I'll find us something in the morning, yeah?" she let herself fall back down on the hay, closing her eyes. "G'night."

She'd worry about magical storms and princes in odd places tomorrow...

"HELLO!"

The door to the stables swung open and Krista jumped with a start, her heart leaping to her throat. There stood the Princesses , smiling sheepishly. He'd changed from his previous fancy outfit to some winter gear, a magenta cape with a matching cap, blue mittens that were holding a thick leather-bound book.

"I almost went into cardiac arrest," Rocky growled, holding a hand to his chest and it felt like a hummingbird was trapped there.

"But you didn't!" tlori said brightly. Then she turned serious. "I need you to take me to the North Mountain."

"Do I look like a tour guide to you?" Rocky said, it came out harsher than he intended and he cringed

Princess lucy, puffed out his cheeks and frowned. She wasn't used to having orders turned down. She tucked the book under her arm and from somewhere beyond the door rocky couldn't see, he pulled a sack and tossed it at his feet. From inside spilled the supplies she'd been intending to buy.

Se looked from the things to the Princess's expectant face and back at the supplies. He picked up the new pickaxe and almost smiled. Almost.

"Take us up the North Mountain, please, mountain boy."

"You have a death wish? With all that snow-"

"Look, I know how to stop this winter," Rocky said, less patient now, "I'm probably, like, the only one that knows."

And then it hit her. But she was careful to hide her emotions.

Prince Lincoln. Had fear consumed him? Had the prince snapped? Had Grand Pabbie's words come true? Was he the one up in the North Mountain creating all the bad weather?

Probably, Krista thought, Grand Pabbie said there was danger in his magic, and if he hadn't learned to control it...

And then, of course, his ice business. He made up his mind.

"I'll help you..." Rocky said slowly, biting his lip.

"And, seriously, if you don't take me- wait. What? You will? Great!" Lori grinned, "Thank you, mountain boy!"

"The name's rocky," she grumbled, and lay back down, closing his eyes, "We leave at dawn."

Another sack landed, this time on her lap. He cracked one eye open, just to see a bunch of red apples.

"We leave now!... Please. Right now. It can't wait. It's a matter of life and death. Of no summer or eternal winter, of..." he trailed off.

Rocky sat up again, studying the jittery Princess with a raised eyebrow. All he planned to bring along was that book? Was that bunch of papers supposed to stop the ice-crazed prince, a.k.a, her brother?

He took a bite from the apple, and without taking her eyes off the Princesses 's, he handed the rest of it to the eager Suri who chomped it down in one bite.

"Fine. We leave right now."


	7. Chapter 7 unending winter

Suri raced at top speed through narrow cliffs and tricky paths, pulling the sled with Rocky at the reins and the Princesses of Arendelle beside him. The reindeer had got newfound energy from the batch of apples lucy had so generously provided, going so fast rocky figured they'd reach the mountain soon. He was nervous going through a forest that was just all the darker thanks to the tall canopy of the trees.  
"Hey, it's okay, you know." The lynn broke the silence...excuse me?" Rocky saw her picking at his new magenta cloak out of the corner of his eye.  
"That you, uh, talk to yourself?" Leni said shyly. Rocky pressed his lips together and focused on the path. Luna quickly added, "It's okay! I do it all the time. It's... comforting. Kinda heard you talking to...Suri in the barn. Yeah."  
"Rocky shook her head and changed the subject, "So what caused the prince to go all ice-crazy?"  
Hah! That's the second time!" Lori struggled to sit upright from her previous slouching, and raised an accusing mitten-covered hand at him.  
Second what?"  
Second time you've slipped up, mountain boy- rocky. I didn't tell you who or what had caused the eternal winter. How'd you know it was Lincoln? You're hiding something from me, I can tell." Lucy said. If her hands had been free rocky would have probably slapped herself. So the Princess was not as airheaded as she looked. "That's okay, though, I'll respect your reasons. I'll figure it out eventually," she smiled cheekily.  
What was my first giveaway?"  
You know me. I don't know how, but you recognized me-"  
Well, you are the princesses-"  
No. Like, you knew knew me. I know what I'm saying, okay? Your eyes just... never mind. So let me tell you about my brother's meltdown... it was all my fault." Lucy said  
Rocky tried not to give anything else away, but she remembered all those years ago; lucy's unconscious form after her brother had struck him with his powers. Thanks to Grand Pabbie he did not remember anything, but rocky did.  
Okay, go on," he told her.  
I met my soul mate today and we got engaged, and when I told Lincoln he just- he freaked out! And then he had the nerve to say he wouldn't bless our marriage! And I-"  
Wait, wait, wait... you got engaged to someone you just met?" Rocky said, a href=" incredulous. What"incredulous. What/a?  
Yeah. Anyway, I got like real mad because, honestly, I wasn't asking for my weight in gold or anything impossible! So he got mad and wanted to do his classic storming out, that drama queen, and I wasn't about to have any of that! So I grabbed his glove-"  
Hang on! You mean to tell me you were gonna marry some stranger that made goo-goo eyes at you?!" that was probably really disrespectful, but rocky was a href=" astonished. What was"astonished. What was/a wrong with royals you are 8?!  
Lucy didn't seem to mind, though. She rolled her eyes. "Yes, keep up. But the thing is... he wore those stupid gloves all the time. So I just figured he had a thing about germs and dirt, yeah? A neat freak, maybe..."  
Rocky rolled her eyes right back, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?"  
Yes... but they didn't know" lucy scooted a little away from him, looking him up and down, "Yes they did, mountain woman." She sighed like a love-struck 8 boy, "But silas is no stranger!"  
Is that so?"  
It is so."  
Do you even know anything about him?" Rocky wasn't about to humor her. In this matter, she agreed with prince Lincoln. An arranged marriage he could maybe understand, but lucy was jumping into things for no apparent reason. Was she doing it to make the prince mad?... maybe. Rocky didn't know enough to judge much. Silas's got lots of amazing qualities!"

Oh, yeah?" Rocky snorted, "Like what?"  
He can ride horses really well."  
Wow. husband material right there." Rocky chuckled, "What else?"  
He has 12 older brothers like us well have 9 sisters and 1 brothers."  
What? Are his parents half rabbit?"  
Ha-ha. No."  
Seriously. That's a lot of children... he's royal, obviously?"  
Prince Silas, yeah."  
Huh. That's a lot of children to marry off... what's his last name?"  
Lucy hesitated, "Um. Of-the-Southern-Isles?"  
What's his best friend's name?" Rocky was a bit surprised by how much he was enjoying the princess's company. He'd never expected it to feel so... normal. Like lucy didn't feel superior to him.  
Not rocky, rest assured."  
What if you hate the way he sings? What if you hate the way he snores? Have you had a real date yet?" teasing her was actually really fun. Rocky added jokingly under her breath, "What if you hate the way he farts?"

Wait- boys fart?" Lori looked shocked.  
Rocky scoffed, "Yes."  
Talk about inappropriate subjects to discuss with none other than the princess. He felt the tip of him ears get warm.  
Lucy nodded slowly, "Well that's brand-new information. Thanks for that."  
She didn't look revolted, like he'd expect some snooty people of his status would be. She wondered how Prince Silas would react to a conversation about farts. The thought almost made her giggle.  
But it doesn't matter! It's true love, so it's all good." Lucy folded her arms in front of her chest, and rocky raised his eyebrows; he actually seemed to believe it.  
Sorry, but that doesn't sound like true love."  
Jeez, you sound like Lincoln! You'd get along. You a part-time love expert, part-time ice harvester?"  
He shrugged, "Nah. But I have friends who are."  
Rocky wondered if bringing up the trolls was a good idea. Could that trigger the princess's memory somehow? Get her to remember that fateful night?  
But what did it matter, anyway? Lucy knew her brother's secret. He might as well just tell her. But telling her would involve confessing that he had been there that night, and she wasn't sure about that.  
Your friends are love experts? Ha!" She slapped his thigh and pretended to crack up laughing, "I'd love to meet them!"  
He'd been so distracted by the conversation he hadn't noticed Suri slowing down and then just completely stopping. In the middle of the path. The only light came from the lantern hanging to the side of the sled. The reindeer's ears perked up, she started pawing at the ground and making nervous noises.  
Princesses, can you be quiet-  
No, no, no, I wanna know all about the love experts-  
He clamped a hand over her mouth, "Shh! I mean it," he hissed. He grabbed the lantern and squinted at the ominous forest, trying to make out the shapes in the dark. Lucy batted him hand away and leaned over, trying to get a look for herself.  
What is it, girl?" Rocky muttered at his reindeer, "Wolves?"  
From behind a tree, a really large snowball with icicles for teeth appeared, twig arms bent at awkward angles. It blinked at them, and they blinked back.  
What the hell-" the Princess's eyes were wider than she thought humanly possible, as was his open mouth of horror.  
DON'T FEEL," the little monster said in a piercing voice, "CONCEAL IT."  
Suri, go GO!" Rocky swallowed the terror building up in he chest and tugged at the reins, Suri took off, and if he'd been a dog rocky was sure her reindeer's tail would have been between his legs.  
DON'T LET THEM KNOW!" the living snowball screamed after them, the chilly voice freaking out rocky to his core. From her peripheral vision he saw the snow monster dragging itself towards them with its arms.  
Ohmygodohmygoodnessholyshit," lori had brought up her legs close to her chest, her arms were gripping the dashboard of the sled- trying not to fall off. Suri was going faster than ever before, her heavy panting and the snowman's wailing ringing in rockys ears. Did Lincoln create... that?" Rocky said, his voice surprisingly calm compared to the distress he felt.  
I...well. I don't know. Probably. His power..." lucy held her fist close to her mouth, she would've probably been biting at her thumbnail if not for the mittens. "He can create life..." For some reason she was holding that ancient book about Arendelle like it was his lifeline. She kept glancing down at it, as if wanting to read it, but with the speeding sled and the dark it would have been impossible.  
What did that thing mean by 'don't feel?' 'don't let them know'?" Rocky said nervously, the snowball's screams getting further and further away.  
I don't know! And conceal what? Why would Lincoln create such a thing- LOOK OUT!"  
Rocky turned his head just in time to see a lot more of those snowy little abominations emerging from the forest on either side, all of them glinting eyes and sharp ice teeth. Most of them looked like they'd been trampled and lazily but back together, they were just poorly a href a were still twitching though.

Princess, uh- there's a torch on the back. Can you maybe-"  
Lynn was already on it, he hopped to the back of the sled and grabbed his torch, made it back up front, and lit it with the lantern's already burning fire. She made a wide arc with the flaming torch and the snowmen that were advancing on them hissed at the heat. They retreated a little, but the bolder ones still came close and all lynn had to do was get it near them so they started to melt.  
Suddenly the world became a lot brighter. They were out of the dark forest, at last- the trees didn't hide the light anymore. Rocky exhaled with relief, the beginning of dawn made things a lot less scary. Suddenly Suri cried out in alarm and Rocky's eyes went wide- there was a massive gorge ahead. A huge drop down, and even though the snow at the bottom was fresh, they probably would not survive it if they fell.  
Suri could make the jump.  
Not with the sled though, rocky thought sadly. She took the torch from lucy, handed her a satchel with supplies, and gestured at Suri, "Get on her back, now."  
No way! I'm not-"  
Not asking," Rocky retorted, and with effort and brutish force he picked up the prince and managed to place him onto Suri. He unhooked Suri's harness from the sled, and with his other hand managed to put out the torch by burrowing it on a crazy living snowball that had caught up and launched itself right to his waiting fire.  
Get ready to jump Suri!" He called, and looked over her shoulder, at the small army of snowmen that were sliding through the snow towards them. Without the sled slowing her down, Suri charged ahead.

A KINGDOM OF ISOLATION!" the garbled speech of one called.  
Rocky forced herself to look away. Suri easily made the jump, getting the Princesses safely across. Good. She grabbed a few last-minute things and- there. At the bottom of the sled.  
ltr"Arendelle: A History  
The gold letters caught his eye. He bit her lip. Lucy had seemed to really cherish that old thing. She quickly snatched it up, and just in time the sled left the ground. But it was losing momentum fast.  
Without thinking she leapt off, using the dashboard as a launching pad. He flapped his arms, desperately trying to reach the other side. He almost didn't make it. Almost.  
Luna's firm grip caught her arm, kneeling by the snowy cliff. She smiled, "Hello."  
Pull me up!" she shrieked, clawing at his arm and kicking her dangling legs.  
Grunting, the Princesses pulled them both to safety. Rocky collapsed face down in the snow, breathing heavily. Behind him several angry snowmen cried out in outrage:

THE COLD IS PART OF ME."

LET IT GO. COULDN'T KEEP IT IN."

A group of them started to chant:

YOUR FUTURE IS BLEAK!

YOUR KINGDOM WILL SPLINTER!

YOUR LAND SHALL BE CURSED WITH UNENDING WINTER!"

BEWARE THE FROZEN HEART."  
Rocky sat up immediately, recognizing the last part. That was part of the ice harvester's song, what they sang in the mountains How did those little buggers know the lyrics?  
He twisted himself around to see the mob of snowmen at the other side, and noticed there were less and less. And then she saw why. Several of them plummeted to their deaths trying to jump the huge gap. They were scary as hell, but not very smart.  
He carefully crawled to the edge and saw, with a wince, the splintered mess of wood that had once been he beautiful hickory sled. He felt an unpleasant warmth behind his eyes. He'd just paid that off!  
I am so sorry," lucy said, suddenly also peering down right next to him. "I'll replace your sled, I promise! And everything in it- oh," he patted her chest, and then her pant pockets, "Where is it?!"  
This wouldn't fit there," Rocky sighed, exhausted, and held up the book she'd rescued from the doomed sled.  
Thank you!" Lucy took it from her hands, her face lit up with excitement. She hugged it close to her chest and grinned at her, with those green eyes that looked even better in the light of day. "Rocky I-" he caught herself and pursed her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know about those-" she pointed with her chin at the last suicidal snowman that jumped off and joined the others at the bottom of the ravine.  
Rocky mentally thanked every deity she knew for those things finally shutting up.  
It's- It's fine." He managed, and then Suri was beside him, licking the side of his face happily. "A little adventure never hurt nobody."

• • •

They sat like that for a while, probably just glad they were alive, a calmness over them that didn't fit with what had just happened. Lori propped himself up on her elbows, the precious book he'd almost lost on her lap. She had half a mind to just read it, but there were other things occupying his attention right then.  
Lincoln, her darling brother, had created a bunch of homicidal snowmen. On accident, on purpose? Let them loose so lucy didn't find him? And what was up with all the random statements? She tried not to let it bother her, but everything those snowmen had said bothered her. Especially that last group that had said in unison:

YOUR FUTURE IS BLEAK!

YOUR KINGDOM WILL SPLINTER!

YOUR LAND SHALL BE CURSED WITH UNENDING WINTER!  
She chewed her lip and looked at rocky, who had been quiet, one hand scratching the back of Suri's head. At first he'd thought she seemed a little mean and kinda rude, back at Olga's T.T and the barn, but he'd proved her otherwise. Maybe they could actually be friends, she seemed like the type he'd like to be friends with, maybe. He didn't really have a lot of friends.  
He'd lost his hat along the way, and he remembered the red-haired hair whipping behind him as they sped through the forest- wait, what? She shook his head. She'd stared at rocky to last a lifetime, probably. But there was just something, like, he was so tiny but she'd still easily scooped her up and placed him on Suri's back and he harvested ice for a living and his best friend was a reindeer and he was so young to be on his own... Her age maybe?  
He let out a puff of air, his face flushed. His thoughts were all over the place . Top Instead she focused on how much her body ached, how hungry she was, what was silas doing? And the rest of Arendelle. Yes, them too.  
She hoped with every fiber of her being other snowmen- if there were any more- had not made it to the village. She grimaced, imagining the panic and chaos that would follow.  
Apples?" Rocky offered her and her sisters the red fruits, the satchel she threw with him open. Suri was finishing an apple of her own, munching happily.  
That the 7?" he asked.  
She shrugged, and held it up to his face.  
No- you guys eat it. I'm fine." Her growling stomach called her out on the lie. She glared down at it.I insist, Princess lucy ," he said, a small smile on his lips.  
You'd think a near-death experience would get some trust going. Lucy is fine." She took the apples from him. "I've always hated formalities, ugh."  
Okay, my Princesses," Rocky smirked. Lucy scowled and stuck out his tongue, and then concentrated on splitting the apple in half. After a few tense seconds she finally managed it, a pleased smile on her face.  
Here," she didn't wait for him reply and placed the other half on he lap. She took a bite of her own, "We should get going.  
We should." He neither of them moved.


	8. Chapter 8 General summer

"Are you afraid?"

Lucy blinked at him, "Should I be?"

They walked along the rim of a mountain, her hand gripping Suri's harness- to steady herself or the reindeer he didn't even know anymore. The Princesses walked along beside him, holding the Arendelle book like it was her child. She had told him she'd read it later, because according to him there were 'things to be learned' from it.

"I should be afraid, shouldn't I?" Luna frowned. "But I'm not. Is that weird?"

Rocky didn't know. She should have been, but like Lucy, she kind of wasn't. The little monsters screeching and blurting out lyrics from the ice harvester's song had really bothered her though. Those things no taller than a troll had troubled him a lot; he didn't want to find out if the prince had created any others and if so, she did not want to meet them. But as afraid as he should have been feeling? Not even close.

Lucy's unyielding faith in her brother was outstanding. She wondered, if she'd ever had a sibling- a real human sibling- would she be doing the same for them if this were their situation?

"Why are you going after the prince?" Rocky said. "He ran away, didn't he?"

"He's my brother ," she replied almost automatically. "I need to find him."

"But usually when people go to the mountains, it's cos they wanna be alone," rocky said slowly. "Maybe he doesn't want to be found."

"Is that why you go to the mountains?" Lucy said. She glanced at him with slight irritation, but there was no malice in his voice, he looked genuinely curious.

"I go out of necessity, mostly. Harvest some ice, yeah?" He said, the annoyance gone from his face. "That's what I live from. But sometimes the distance is... nice."

"Why are you an ice harvester anyway?"

"That's what my dad was."

He almost clamped a hand over her own mouth. Why had he told her that? Lucy had her lips parted- like she wanted to ask. Probably deciding against it, she pressed her lips together and nodded, leaving it at that.

But then she opened her mouth again and started to say something, but the words died in his throat and her eyes widened.

"Arendelle," she whispered.

The 8 of them stopped abruptly. They had reached a clearing; where far below, nestled in the fjord the kingdom of Arendelle was covered in snow. Every high structure she could see from up there was covered in white. A huge cloud was buffeting the kingdom with hail.

"It's completely frozen," Rocky said in awe. He hadn't actually seenthe kingdom, just the snow coming from the North Mountain and lucy's poor description of what had happened. He could only imagine what the Princesses was feeling, seeing the state of their home.

"It... uh, it'll be fine. Lincoln will thaw it." Lucy said confidently, but her eyebrows were drawn together in uncertainty. They might have trained him in that castle of her to control her voice, but her body language gave her away.

"Yeah? By the way, you never told me how you planned to save my ice business," he gently took her by the elbow, turning her back to the kingdom, getting her to stop torturing himself over Arendelle's grim state.

"Oh. I have a plan. Don't you worry."

"And that is?" He pressed.

From his shirt pocket, he pulled out a teal glove and held it up to her face, like it was supposed to mean something to her.

"Oh, yes. You'll beat him with the glove until he unfreezes everything?" She said dryly. "I'll hold him down while you beat him. Sound like a plan?"

"Have a little faith, mountain boy." Lucy tucked the glove back inside her pocket and patted it fondly, "He'll just put the gloves back on, and everything will return to normal. He'll thaw out the fjord."

"...wait, are you actually serious?"

"Yes! This happened when I took off his stupid glove, so the way I see it, putting them back on will fix everything."

He shook his head in disbelief and leaned against Suri, his arms folded. Suddenly lucy's cheery face turned into something darker, her face turned red, making his freckles stand out even more.

"Look, it's the best I got, okay? I don't want everyone back home to think I'm just the useless spare!" he spat. "Nobody believes in me!"

He outburst startled her."lucy, nobody thinks that-"

She waved his words away, her jaw set, "I'm not part of the town, nor was I born to be queen . I'm just somebody hopelessly in-between. Just the big brother, the screw up-"

"Stop, please-"

"The extra button on a jacket, in case the other one comes loose!" She was rambling now, her shoulders hunched and her hands gripping the book really tightly. How long had she been holding that one in? "Why can't I be a button that's of use?!"

He panicked. Dealing with people was not her strong point. He could barely comfort a reindeer that had accidentally licked a thorn bush, let alone another human being. Even a gloomy troll he could help feel better. Other people were a complete mystery to him.

The princess needed assurance that he wasn't completely crazy for going after the prince, yeah? That she was useful, and not how she'd so eloquently put it, the spare. SHe'd been hurting, he realized, she'd been hiding behind that smile. He could relate.

Okay, maybe she hadn't been the nicest or most respectful person, but sarcasm was her only defense. People will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Maybe every one of them wasn't bad. So far luna wasn't like them, at all. Maybe lucy was like a reindeer. She'd been harsh. And what did she know, maybe the gloves would stop the prince's powers.

"Lucy," he said, his voice firm. Lucy looked at him, her blank eyes wide and glassy. He bit his lip and placed both hands on her shoulders and tried to make his voice sound with as much conviction as possible. "Nobody thinks that you're useless. You're not a button. You're... you. The town loves you. And I'm sure Lincoln does, too. So you'll never be the heir, who cares, you're so much more than just the spare."

This time when he stared, it was different from the other times. No contempt, or awe or curiosity- just at her. She felt the tip of her ears get warm and she dropped her arms, shifting her eyes away.

"You're willing to climb the tallest mountain just to find him," she mumbled, almost to herself. "Putting yourself at risk and- I'm not sure many people can say they'd do the same..."

Lucy wiped at her eyes, walking ahead of her, hoping he wouldn't see. But she did.

"The button on a jacket metaphor is stupid," she said evenly. Then she looked over her shoulder at him, her familiar smile back in place. "Thank you. I- I needed that."

He felt his heart swell at that smile. It just looked so right on her face, almost like the permanent scowl did on hers. Wait, what?

"Let's try to find a way up that perilously high mountain now, yeah?" He smiled back, while Suri did a sort-of excited bark and ran ahead to where lucy was, the tension completely dissolved.

• • •

Some forests were really freaking scary, like the dark one where the crazy snowmen had attacked them. Others, though, were really beautiful. Frozen willow trees were one of them.

The low hanging branches glistened with tiny crystals of ice, reflecting off light and making the scene look like nothing Lori had seen before, taking her breath away. He never knew winter could be so beautiful.

Suri was the most excited. She ran back and forth, tangling her antlers in the braches and bringing the hanging things along with her. They tinkled like chimes, and the little sound pleased the reindeer so much she kept bouncing back and forth to show rocky every new decoration on his antlers.

"They are so beautiful," Rocky said, holding one in his hand and letting it slip between his fingers. He'd actually taken off his gloves just to get a feel. "How can your brother go from bloodthirsty snowmen to something as gorgeous as this?"

"I'll give you and the frozen branches a moment, if you want," she said teasingly, holding one herself and letting it drop, making it chime. Then she swatted the one next to it, and it chimed also. Rocky chuckled as lucy continued pulling at the branches in a funny melody, it would make a really nice music box—

"STOP THAT SISSY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ACTIVITY."

Both of them immediately jumped back from the tree and looked around, alarmed. All that he saw was Suri, with her head tilted to the side with her tongue hanging out. But the voice that had spoken had been a manly grunt. Vaguely familiar...

Lynn raised an eyebrow at a stunned rocky, "Did your reindeer just—"

Rocky screamed, his eyes fixed on something behind him.

Lucy had never been the athlete out of her sisters and brother. But the roundhouse kick she delivered to the talking snowman's head would have put any of her self-defense instructor's to shame. It was more reflexive than intentional, because the little menace had snuck up on her, but it still sent the snowman's head flying. Left behind was the chest, the stubby legs and the feet. And, how could she forget, the arms gripping a wicked sharp sword— made of ice.

She had time to exchange a fleeting look with Rocky before the head landed on her upturned palms.

"Ew, ew! You decapitated it!" She yelped, tossing it at him.

"I don't want it!" He shrieked, throwing it back at him.

"What makes you think I do?!" and their little game of throwing the head around continued. From the ground, the small body started walking around in circles, waving its beefy snow arms- sword and all.

"If you drop me I will strangle you in your sleep—!" it howled, and Lucy screamed in a very unmanly way. He slammed the head back on the body with a soft crunch. He backed away, managing to trip over his feet in the process, so he was at eye-level with the snowman. He blinked. From that angle, the snowman looked even more familiar...

"Lucy, what are you doing? Get up!" Rocky hissed, pulling the Arendelle History book out of the satchel and raising it high above her head, sneaking towards the snowman, "This'll only take a second..."

"That was really impertinent of you, Soldier." the snowman grumbled, tilting its head from side to side so it settled properly. It suddenly whipped around to face rocky, the ice sword at level with her chest, "Drop that, young lady."

Rocky narrowed his eyes, weighing her options. They weren't good. He put the book back in the satchel and raised his hands in surrender. The snowman motioned with the tip of the sword at the spot next to Lucy, and she reluctantly sat down next to her. From behind the snowman, Suri watched on, wagging her tiny tail playfully.

"What great attack reindeer you got there," lucy mumbled. "I feel so safe."

"Shut up." Rocky crossed his arms, scowling at their... captor.

"Now..." the snowman turned to them, the ice shards it had for eyes inspecting them closely. Lucy noticed it had a handlebar moustache and a long, regal-looking nose. "I apologize for that impolite introduction, but heavens boy! It is not becoming of you to be playing with those things!"

"But they are so pretty," leni whined.

"Irrelevant. Let's start over." The snowman thrust the sword down, planting it on the ground. "I am General Winter! Salute!"

Lucy didn't even think about it, her arm automatically went straight up and she saluted the snowman. She gasped, with her hand still raised, as everything clicked. It triggered a memory... of the ballroom. Wait, what? No... the brief flash of the ballroom dissolved as soon as it had appeared, instead showing one of Arendelle's gardens. Lincoln there for a quick second. Laughing. Young. Then gone.

Rocky nudged her with her shoulder, "Don't do as he says!"

Lucy felt dizzy. The quick ballroom picture was now hazy, as if covered by fog. But the outdoor one was crystal clear. She blinked and lowered her arm. "That's right... General Winter," she repeated, her eyes lighting up, "Did Lincoln build you?"

"Yes, m'girl," General Winter actually smiled. He bowed his head, "Soldier Lucy Lori leni Luna Luan Lynn . I've been looking for you." From His majesty Lincoln the snow prince

Lucy's face broke into a grin. The snowman she and Lincoln built when they were kids! Before he shut her out! Only Lincoln could have built him. Sure, he may have also created that crazy little gang- but the General? That was one of his few cherished memories from childhood, and Lincoln had made it a real, talking being.

"Why are you suddenly best buds with one of them? Remember the woods?" Rocky demanded. "Conceal! Don't feel! Your land shall be cursed with unending winter!"he made a squeaky, scarily accurate impersonation of those crazy menaces from earlier.

The General pulled out his sword from the ground, pointing it at rocky, "Aha! You're one of the Meltlings, aren't you?!"

He flinched, and lucy immediately batted the sharp sword away from his face, "Stop, General! It's not like that! We were attacked by this group of..."

"Deformed lumps of evil," rocky finished. Rocky nodded vigorously as rocky continued, "They were yelling really random stuff and chasing us- we, uh, we barely made it."

"Meltlings," the General repeated, a deep hatred lacing the one word. "They are not to be contended with. They were created from dark, desolate thoughts." He spread his arms, gesturing at himself, "As for myself, I was created with love!"

Rocky snorted but quickly tried to cover it up with her hands. Lucy cracked a half-smile.

"What amuses you so, dear? I simply ooze love!" the General sheathed his sword at last. "Some of us are good, yes. We are hope and freedom and love! But the others..." the General narrowed its icy eyes, "The Meltlings... they are resentment, hate. They are fear! And I must destroy them!"

Lucy was slightly taken aback, but rocky looked really upset for some reason. Suri finally decided to approach them, he sat down next to Lucy and licked her cheek.

"Fear? So Lincoln..." Rocky muttered, probably to himself. Lucy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something you wish to share?" She asked him.

"D-did I say that out loud? It doesn't matter... General Winter?" He said, "There's two types of snowmen? Those like you and, um..."

"The Meltlings, yes," he said Meltlings like one would say the black plague. "Their two leaders are merciless and wicked, but no match for me of course!"

"Do you know where prince Lincoln is?"

"Certainly."

"Will you take us to him?"

"I could, yes. But why?"

"I'll tell you why," lori said, "We need Lincoln to bring back summer and he also our brother."

"Summer..." the General suddenly looked wistful, "I've always admired the idea of summer... that powerful thing, heat! The warm sun, all things hot... my snow getting gorgeously tanned..."

"A chance to relax, let off some steam! A nice summer breeze..." he sounded almost melancholic. He suddenly brightened up, "Put me in summer and I'll be a happy snowman! Yes, I shall help you bring it back!"

"I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?" Rocky was trying hard not to laugh, and when the snowman shook his head, he smirked, "I'm gonna tell him-"

"Don't you dare," lucy smacked him arm lightly. Then to the snowman, "You wouldn't like it, General," he said, finally incorporating himself and pulling rocky up as well. "Trust me. You'd absolutely hate it."

"As much as I despise Meltlings? I seriously doubt it, Soldier Anders," The snowman said. "But, alas, I'm here to help you." He straightened up and pointed at Suri, "Lend me your steed."

I'm here to help you...

General Winter reminded lucy of parts of her brother he had long ago forgotten. The protective, loving brother she knew once. Did Lincoln unintentionally put those parts of himself into the General?

But the 'Meltlings' part bothered her. What did the General say those were made of? Dark, loneliness, resentment, hate...fear. Had her brother accidentally put those parts of himself onto those snowmen too? Lucy dreaded meeting them again, now that he had a closer idea of what they were, what they represented.

A new image flashed before her eyes. A younger version of herself, catching falling snowflakes with his tongue- Lincoln beside her, stomping her foot on the hardwood floor- and then just as fast as it had happened, the images stopped, leaving her with a dull ache behind her eyes.

She blinked several times, trying to conjure up the moment again- but hard as she tried he could not. It was gone, snatched away. She concentrated until his eyes watered, but finally she sighed in defeat, going to where the General and rocky were. The moment she'd laid eyes on the General something had just... shifted. She wasn't sure what, but she hoped the weird images made sense later on.

"Let's bring back summer, children!" the General called, all saddled up on Suri's back, rocky looked unhappy about the arrangement.

"Don't look so glum, chum," lucy said playfully at rocky, pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Why would I be glum, my Princess?" Rocky opened her mouth to say something else, but bit her tongue. She shook her head and smiled instead.

"You held back a reply that would've most likely hurt my feelings," lori noted with a smirk, "Thanks."

"I get nothing from... from being rude. Better to encourage you." She patted him on the shoulder, shuffling her feet awkwardly, "I... know what it's like to feel like no one believes in you."

"Aw, Rocky-"

"Stop being so touchy-feely in my presence! I am the chaperone and I will not stand for this!" the General steered Suri to stand between them, "Enough!"

Probably what Lincoln would do, Lucy thought with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9 frozen Arendelle

Author note silas brothers in this au are the loud brothers with two more Larry and leo

* * *

A layer of solid ice coated everything. After the heavy buffeting of hail had stopped, people got out of their shelters and gathered around weak fires and scrambled around for provisions in case the bad weather prevailed. Now a light sleet fell from the sky. The tension was really thick on the villagers and guests, the fear was even greater. People fought over wood, cloaks- anything that provided even a minimal amount of warmth.

Silas loved every second of it.

Why? Because he was in charge- he'd never been in charge before. The people looked up to him, he was slowly but surely earning their trust and respect. He rushed around, handing people blankets and food. Comforting them when he must, offering her shoulder for them to cry on if she had to. It was completely different from things back home.

Home.

The sole mention of that immediately darkened her thoughts. Where he wasn't appreciated. Home where everything he did was overshadowed by anything his older brothers did. No matter how hard he tried, how many things he accomplished, he was overlooked. The only thing he liked about the Southern Isles were the long summers and the short winters. And they weren't even that cold- nothing compared to the ridiculous coldness she felt from the prince's curse.

He remembered when he was around 7 and won first place on a a horseback race on a really prestigious tournament against the son of some Lord- how, against all odds of him being a girl and the youngest, he'd left her in the dust. How proud he'd been, how he'd ran home holding the ribbon close to his chest- and when he'd stepped through the door? To a roomful of his worst nightmare- all his siblings, all in one place.

"Congratulate Sonja," the king, loki, his oldest brother and current ruler of the Isles had said. "He is expecting a child."

"But-"

His brother's cold blue eyes flashed, "I said congratulate your brother."

"Congrats, Sonja, I'm so happy for you," he'd ground out.

"What is this thing?" , lexx's twin, had wrinkled his nose and snatched the ribbon right out of his hands, "You don't need this filth!"

"That's mine! Give it back!"

All his pleas had been drowned out by the cruel laughter of 12 people. He never saw the ribbon again.

Silas grit his teeth, and shoved that incident the very back of his mind- to join the other thousand unpleasant memories. Here in Arendelle he did not have to feel that way anymore. It was a grand opportunity to shut that door and start fresh. And sweet, naive lucy was perfect. She didn't love him, but he was likable enough and maybe he'd grow on her, she wouldn't mind ruling by his side. Plus he was second in line, and seeing as no one was getting anywhere with his recluse brother, the little brother was a good catch. She'd just have to... deal with the current King. Which wouldn't be a problem, really. She'd spent enough time around her sisters to learn their scheming ways.

King lynn put on a tight smile as he handed some woman a cloak and gave out some words of encouragement.

"Thank you, Your Highness." The woman said, wrapping the cloak around herself, "Arendelle is indebted to you."

He bowed her head, ridiculously pleased at those words, "There's hot glögg in the Great Hall if you're hungry."

When the woman was out of sight, king lynn's smile disappeared. Something was still wrong.

His daughters had not come back yet.

He couldn't believe they actually gone after to find their son. His wife queen rita look at him. Dear are you okay she said, Yes i'm he said

But it was fine, this minor setback just provided a brilliant opportunity for them to win over the people. As soon as his daughters came back with lincoln.

Which silas doubted he could. Like he'd told the princess, the prince had just reacted because he'd been pushed. The whole thing was an accident. He could not control his powers- which, by the way, were a huge threat.

He briefly considered writing loni a letter to warn her. Then he almost laughed out loud at the thought. The only brothers of he he would maybe havea slight interest in saving from the snow prince would be Johanna or Katherine. The rest could die from frostbite for all he cared. Maybe she'd keep Lincoln around and get him to-

"There you are, king lynn and queen rita!"

King Lynn groaned internally and turned with the fake, well-practiced smile he had mastered over the years.

"Duchess," he said curtly, as the elderly woman approached him, followed by two thugs the hysteric woman had hired for her 'protection.' The Duchess looked like he was planning an expedition to the North Pole- a heavy wool coat, a fur hat, gloves, a scarf and like 20 skirts. As for silas he had settled for just a nice gray cloak that matched her long dress; and she'd put her long auburn hair in a high ponytail.

"I couldn't help but notice you giving away all of Arendelle's tradable goods to these... people." She pressed her lips into a thin line. "While the rest of us are slowly freezing to death!"

With an impressive amount of self-control to not throttle the woman, the king kept he strained smile in place, "my daughters left us in charge. My orders-"

"And that's another thing!" the Duchess cried, "Have you considered that, perhaps, your daughters may be conspiring with that evil sorcerer to destroy us all?"

What did you say about my son, he is not an evil sorcerer okay king lynn said.

If you keep up those accusations, I won't hesitate to protect my kingdom from treason!"

"Treason? That's absurd!" the woman flared her nostrils, "I am a victim of fear!"

King Lynn opened his mouth to say something she'd probably regret, but the alarmed whinny of a horses stopped her. The sandy-colored horse of his daughters barreled into the square, bucking and kicking, without its rider.

The Duchess screamed and backed away, her two bodyguards pulling her back to a safe distance. King lynn rushed to the horse, grabbing it by the reins, luckily not getting stomped in the process. If there was one thing he was good at, it was horses.

"Shh, boys. Calm down. Calm down! It's okay," he patted its muzzle and rubbed its neck reassuringly, "Easy, easy."

Once the horse was somewhat calm, he looked to where it had come from. The mountains, maybe. He felt her heart sink. If his daughters had got killed, then it just ruined everything.

She didn't have to turn to see that all eyes were on her. This was her chance, then. To be a heroine. Either by bringing lucy back and marrying him, or bringing Lincoln and getting him to stop the winter- oh, the people would love that.

"My daughters might be in danger," she said loudly, "I'm going to look for them."

"W-what? Your majesty, that's demented!" the Duchess gave her unwanted opinion. King lynn fought back a scowl. She sounded like loki. "We need you here."

If prince Lincoln didn't thaw the ice, he would be stuck in this stinking kingdom, no ship would be able to leave. The possibility of being forced to ask one of his siblings for help revolted him so much he'd rather swim all the way back home. That was motivation enough, he would not fail if the Arendelle boys were out there.

He waved away the Duchess' concerns, "I will need some volunteers to help me find my daughters and son."

He was surprised at the amount of people that raised their hands, both from Arendelle and foreigners. Were they doing it for princesses, or for him? He hoped it was the latter.

"I volunteer two of my men, my king!" The Duchess gently pushed her two thugs forward, heavily mustachioed men that sneered at her.

"I thought they were for your protection?" Queen rita said coolly, really not wanting those two to come along.

"Don't worry about me, sweet rita. I'd rather they protect your husband!"

"That's really kind, My Lady." She murmured. The old woman winked. King lynn watched as the Duchess grabbed both men by their collars and pulled them down to her level, whispering things to them. She did not like their plotting one bit.

He gripped the reins of the horse tightly, all she could do to stop herself from physically hurting that meddling old woman.

I'll deal with her later, queen rita turned away, facing the mountains, all in due time.

• • •

"Rocky what are you looking for? We're almost there! The North Mountain is just-"

"Will you be quiet? I need to concentrate."

Lucy made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, her arms folded as rocky walked about, occasionally getting down on her knees to dig through the snow, only to eventually stop and shake his head.

"Princesse lucy right, m'boy. Lincoln is close," General Winter agreed, perched on Suri's back and twirling his mustache- or as close as that got, since he was made of snow and all. "And we have not run into any Meltlings, which is fantastic, but luck can only last so long."

Lucy exaggeratedly lifted a boulder and pretended to look, making a big show of how there was nothing underneath. "Are you looking for your common sense?"

"Nah. I left that back at the barn when I agreed to-" he stopped mid-sentence. Be nice. Instead he rolled his eyes and changed tactics, "Read your silly book meanwhile, how about that?"

"I would, but curiosity is killing me. See, you could be looking for, like, an ice pick you left behind or you could be looking for the dead body you buried days ago. I just have no way of knowing."

He laughed good-naturedly, enjoying the joking environment. "Allow me to put your mind at ease, my Lord. I'm looking for food."

"What-"

"Sometimes ice harvesters, or rangers, get lost in the mountains," he explained before the prince could express his confusion. "So we do this thing where we bury emergency supplies for the lost ones to find," he approached a tree and kicked it once, twice, and then kneeled at the base. He started to dig, "...but sometimes we forget where we bury our stuff." Rocky growled in frustration when she found nothing, and moved on to the next tree.

"Like Squirrels!" Lucy said. "When they, like, stuff their cheeks with nuts and then bury them so they have food in the winter!"

"Oh?" General Winter seemed genuinely interested in lucy's vast knowledge of squirrels.

"The squirrels forget where they bury their nuts, and that's how a lot of trees are unintentionally planted," lori said.

"Fascinating. Please tell us more." Rocky said, ducking her head inside the hollow of a tree, still searching. She found the dorky side of the Princesses both cute and annoying, and she did not know how that could be.

"Huh, actually, you know who told me all those interesting things?"

"A scary squirrel-obsessed person I never want to meet?"

"Lincoln did!" before he shut me out, he added mentally. Maybe that's why General Winter showed interest, because he was a sort of extension of his brother. Back in the day little Elliott went around telling lucy random, seemingly useless facts, that nerdy side had been a part of lincoln lucy now desperately missed. Lincoln had always been the scholar out of the two.

"Why would Lincoln- no, no, don't answer that. I don't want to know- hey, look!" with a huge grin, he pulled out a small wooden case from the what felt like the umpteenth tree he'd checked in the last hour. He brushed off the snow, "Hopefully something inside is still good."

Lucy hurried to hiz side, looking over her shoulder. "What?"

"It could've been placed here a couple days ago, or 100 years... aha! We're in luck. It's just a week old. You hungry?" He tapped the recent date carved to the side.

"Yes!" Lynn said. She unlatched the lid. Some thread, scissors, matches, a water canteen, apricots, raisins, nuts, dried meat, even chocolate. That was a rare treat, for an emergency kit anyway.

"It probably belonged to a person of high-rank," rocky said, noticing the sweet deliciousness at the same time he did. "Chocolate... I've only had it, like, once."

"What?" Lucy cried. That was an outrage. She picked the chocolate from the box and practically shoved it in her mouth, "Eat."

She made an indignant noise, but chewed the candy nonetheless. A merchant from across the ocean had gifted his chocolate a long time ago, and he remembered it tasting bitter. Nothing like the sweet thing that practically melted in her mouth.

"You like?" Lucy said, almost bouncing in his spot, studying her face carefully for her reaction.

"Gods," she swallowed, "I - I mean, it's... gods. It's so sweet! It has sugar!"

"Good, yeah?" he said, picking a raisin and popping it in his mouth, deciding to let rocky have the rest of the chocolate after the adorable face of delight and amazement she'd got after that one bite. Suddenly remembering, he turned to the General, who had been watching the exchange with bemusement. He held up the apricots, "You want some, General?"

"I don't have internal organs, m'boy, but I appreciate the gesture," the snowman chuckled. Suddenly, the icy eyes narrowed, "MELTLINGS!"

The 9 of them swiveled around, and indeed, about 15 of those lumpy monsters were emerging from the forest, cackling and jeering. Krista shut the case with a snap and shoved it inside the satchel.

"We run, we fight, we...?" Lynn said, backing away from the snow menaces that were slowly dragging themselves towards them, she pulled rocky along with him.

"Lincoln is just up there," the General hissed, pointing up, and Lucy followed her finger with her eyes which led to the snowcapped North Mountain. They were really close.

"We can outrun them...probably." Rocky said.

"Yes! We totally-" leni almost screamed as one last figure emerged from the trees.

It was definitely in the top 5 most horrifying things he had ever seen in his short 18 years of life.

The Duchess of Sandlane- in all her horrendous glory- made of ice. Unlike General Winter, she was less snowman and more ice-sculpture, with details such as jagged teeth and her hooked nose was at least twice the size of the original. He would've found it funny had it not been so terrifying. And then her-her feet.

They were thick and broad, perfect to travel through snow or be appealing to a Giant, Lucy couldn't decide. Her claw-like hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. She advanced towards them, slower than any of the other snowmen, she was teetering from side to side as if she were carrying a heavy weight.

"Stop the monster." the Snow Duchess croaked, barely raising her voice.

And the worst part, the very worst part...

Lincoln had created her.


	10. Chapter 10 north mountain

Lucy's mouth was agape, it seemed that that was all she could do. She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. She felt paralyzed as the Ice Duchess stared them down.

"Another snowman from your childhood?" Rocky whispered nervously, the creepy ice lady having their undivided attention. "Was she your psychotic nanny?"

Lucky for them, General Winter had his priorities straight and swooped right in front of them, riding the reindeer like it was actually a steed.

"Go to Lincoln!" he ordered in a booming voice, like a real general. "I'll hold them back!"

"General-" lori started to protest, but then lucy winced at her side, pressing her fingers against her temple. "Lucy? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Lucy attempted to reply, but all she managed was another wince, this time more pain crossed her face. "A-A vision of..." she whimpered.

"Lucy?" He said softly, shaking her shoulder.

"The Duchess," lucy said in a strained voice, pointing at the ice woman. Then she shut her eyes tightly and muttered, "Lincoln showed me his magic when we were little—"

But she was cut off by the Duchess, who just stood there, surrounded by her small gang.

"Monster!" the Snow Duchess wailed, and instead of continuing to clench her hands at her sides she started to claw at her own face; leaving long, Lucy ugly scratch marks across her ice cheeks. The little snow minions at her side chattered loudly and occasionally taunted them, but didn't advance any further.

'Their two leaders are merciless and wicked', rocky remembered the General saying. He assumed this Duchess was one of those leaders. Rocky felt a pang of dread. Where was the other one?

The... Meltlings were awaiting orders from the Snow Duchess, he realized. Lucy's episode seemed to have ended, and she was blinking hard, disbelief all over her face. Rocky wondered exactly what she'd seen... lincoln showed me his magic when we were little . Was he remembering the memories Grand Pabbie had altered by himself? Was that possible?

"Stop hesitating, damn it all! Go!" the General pulled out his sword, "En garde!"

The Snow Duchess screeched then, a high-pitched sound that made rocky's ears pop, and snow to fall from the branches of nearby trees. The Meltlings apparently spoke whatever language that was, because they screeched back at her and started to drag themselves towards them, their legs not entirely functional so they had to claw at the snowy ground with their twig arms.

"General, please don't—" Rocky started, but the General held a hand up, silencing her.

"Enough. I will protect you," the steel in his words made it clear it was not up for debate.

The General jumped off from Suri and waved the reindeer away, telling her without words to go with Andy and Krista. He charged at the Meltlings. Krista did not want to leave him so outnumbered, and she was about to say so, but the snowman surprised her.

He struck like a viper.

He decapitated the first one in one quick blow, he hadn't even finished bringing his arm back and he was already elbowing another one's face. He then stomped on the remains, so they didn't assemble themselves back together.

"LEAVE!" the General yelled, stabbing a third one, "I'll be fine! I'll catch up as soon as I kill—all—the—Meltlings!" He punctuated every word by driving his sword into different sneering faces. He sliced through them like they were butter.

The Snow Duchess continued to scream, clawing at her own face. Krista dreaded she was calling the other leader the General had mentioned.

Rocky glanced at lucy, silently asking.

Lucy had her lips pressed together in a thin line— the reluctance clear on her face. But he nodded in the end, "We'll come back for you, General," her voice cracked.

"I don't need you coming back for me, m'girl, I'll go to you," the General laughed in delight as he smashed the butt of his sword against a cursing Meltling, "I'm free!"

"Lucy," he said gently, hoisting herself up onto Suri's back. "Come on."

They rode away, Lucy never taking her eyes off the brave little snowman.

• • •

"Suri, stop bouncing so much, I'm trying to read this—"

Lucy tried to distract herself by reading the History book, which was a bad idea with all the movement from riding up the mountain at top speed. They'd known the General for less than two hours and already her absence was noted. Lucy had grown ridiculously attached to the snowman in a really short period of time.

Suri made a wheezing sound that might've been an apology or a scoff at the princes, either way, the words on the page were so jumbled together he couldn't read anything. He snapped the book shut and sighed. What he did manage to read was the beginning of some story about Arendelle's first ruler, Queen Adela (Adela— Arendelle, yeah?) who also happened to be the founder. It said some things about her being a loner and dangerous, but lucy didn't get to read much thanks to the bouncing of her ride.

Lucy scooted closer to rocky's back, putting the book away. He'd insisted he had to grab his waist or else She'd fall off "and get trampled". Not that she was complaining, she didn't mind it one bit.

"Well, excuse her for trying to get us to see your brother as fast as possible," rocky immediately rose up to his reindeer's defense, "You should've done that when I was looking for the emergency kit."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just— I can't stop thinking about—" she swallowed hard, trying not to think about the General. How the little snowman technically was an extension of lincoln. She remembered the determination across the snowman's face when she'd said 'I willprotect you.'

"What did you see in your... in your vision?" Rocky changed the subject. Like her, he had not wanted to leave the snowman behind.

"It—It was weird. It's, like, the third time it has happened. I keep seeing things. And I feel like I've lived those things, yeah? I just can't place them..." she leaned her head against her shoulder, a feeling of despair suddenly settling on his chest. She could feel his breath hitching, but he didn't shove her away. "First it was the ballroom, and Lincoln was there... and we were little. And snowflakes were falling indoors, and then when those Meltlings appeared..."

"What did you see?" He cocked his head to the side, trying to look at her.

"Lincoln was trying to, like... teach me to use his powers."

She closed her eyes and the image came a lot easier than the others, because she kept replaying it in her mind, refusing to let it go.

They were in lucy's bedroom, well, their old bedroom, back when they shared it. With the two beds, one black and the other blue.

"No, lift your hand higher... higher... there, that's it," the younger version of her brother had said. Then he frowned in confusion, "Can't you feel it?"

"Nope," Lincoln said, equally confused. He must have been around 4, maybe. She was standing on her tiptoes, her little arm lifted high above her head. No streak of white on her hair.

"Like this," Lincoln said, less patiently. He flicked his hand and a small flurry of snow shot out, flying past lucy and splashing against their bedroom door, creating what resembled a snowflake.

Lucy dropped her awkward position and squealed happily. "Do the magic again!"

"No, you do it," lincoln said, "Go on, like I showed you. You arm has to go like-"

"Maybe I don't have magic," lucy had said quietly."It's never worked for me..."

"What? But... but we're brother and sister," Lincoln said.

Lucy shrugged and clasped her small hands together, "It's okay. I don't want a brother more like me. Your magic is pretty."

"Mama and Papa lori, Leni, luna, luan, lynn, don't have it either," Lincoln looked upset for some reason lucy did not understand. His sister had the coolest magic in the world! Why wasn't he happy?

"Who cares? Lincoln, you're amazing!" Lucy had insisted, and decided to inform her brother of her thoughts, "You have the coolest magic in the world!"

Lincoln beamed at her so brightly lucy could not help but smile right back.

Rocky was quiet for so long, Andy wondered if she'd heard him at all. Finally, she sighed deeply. "Lucy... so...you... you didn't know about lincoln's magic." His voice was strained, a nervous touch to it.

She couldn't tell if she was asking; she'd said it so quietly, but she decided to pretend she had, "Not until I took off his glove, I didn't. He never told me. But... but these pictures in my head, they're telling me otherwise..."

Again, the silence stretched for a little too long. Up to the point till it got suspicious. Lucy frowned and leaned away from resting his head against his back, glaring at the back of her redhead head, "There's something you're not telling me."

His silence was all he needed to hear—or well, not hear—whatever! "What are you not telling me, rocky? Is there something I need to know?"

"Lucy, it's... it's complicated, I can't—"

"Back at Olga's T.T! You took one look at me and—and" she sputtered, "Stop this reindeer!"

Rocky pulled at the reins and they stopped abruptly. Apparently it was good timing, they'd arrived anyway. Before them was the steep side of a mountain that went straight up, like a dead end. They were going to have to climb.

But that could wait. Right then, he wanted answers. She jumped off the reindeer and rocky followed her meekly. Now that she could finally get a look at her face he knew— he definitely was hiding something.

"You knew Lincoln was responsible for the weather without me telling you," lucy said, trying to keep her voice from becoming shrill. She was tired, so so tired of people keeping things from her. "How do you— I didn't— just tell me."

"I wish I could, but... please, Lucy, it's not my place to tell," he finally said. His hazelnut eyes were wide, pleading, "Lincoln has... he's got to tell you himself."

"Tell me what!"

"Lucy, it doesn't matter right now. Calm down! The snow is getting deeper and deeper, and if lincoln doesn't stop it, everyone will freeze to death!"

"It matters to me," lucy said hotly, hating the fact that Krista was right.

"Okay, okay, how about a compromise? You go talk to Lincoln, give him his glove so he can bring back summer. We get a nice ice box so General Winter doesn't die, and then I'll tell you whatever you wanna know, yeah?" Rocky coaxed.

folded her arms and pouted. She was cold, annoyed, and just done with secrets. But, like previously stated, rocky had a very good point. And did it really matter right then? He'd helped her all this way, he was a really nice boy, and he actually trusted her.

"Fine. The answers better be good though," she grumbled.

"Oh, they'll be worth your while alright," she started to dig through the satchel, her shoulders relaxing after lucy's agreement.

Rocky pulled out a rope and an ice axe, "This is going to be a little difficult. It's really steep, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

Lucy scoffed, "Says who?"

"Just a hunch," he smirked, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ear. He looked a lot less apprehensive, and she felt a lot calmer too, his promise to explain things was something she was really looking forward to.

"You're gonna have to stay here, boy," she told Suri, rubbing the back of the reindeer's ears, "Wait for us. And if you see the General—"

Suri tilted her head in confusion.

"—Um, the overly passionate man made of snow?" Suri clucked her tongue and nodded in understanding. Lucy smiled. That reindeer was smarter than some Lords and Ladies she'd come across. "Yeah her. Just reassure her that we're not dead, not killed by Meltlings or anything. Yeah?"

"You know he's gonna try and climb that mountain himself," lucy said. "He's literally an unstoppable force. I love him."

"I know. I hope he's okay."

"I bet he's beheaded the Snow Duchess by now. Brining us the spoils of battle by now, I bet he is."

"...Yeah, speaking of, why did Lincoln create her?"

"Ugh, it's just this obnoxious lady from Sandlane. I danced with her it was— well, my feet will never be the same. And I don't know why he created her," lynn shifted nervously, "I sure hope he didn't model any others after real people."

He wondered, was there an Ice lucy running around somewhere?

"Yeah, let's hope not," After leaving some food behind with Suri, rocky stretched the rope and pulled it taut, testing it, "Let's climb this thing."

• • •

They only came close to dying six or seven times, which roc thought was pretty good, considering their serious lack in equipment and the fact that the Princesses didn't climb mountains. Once, she lost her grip and found herself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the frosty ground. But she found another handhold and kept climbing, careful to not let the Princesses know so he wouldn't worry.

A minute later lucy hit a slippery rock and her foot slipped.

Fortunately, he found something else to put it against. Unfortunately, that something was her face.

"Sorry," She murmured.

"S'okay," He grunted, "Though I'd never really wanted to know what the bottom of your boot tasted like."

She'd been so close to telling him. Just— the truth. About lucy's memories, the trolls, Lincoln—everything. But then he got cold feet (ha) and decided he'd prefer to have the prince's support in the explanation. It was only right he be there.

Finally, when her fingers felt like molten lead and she was sure the exhausted Princess would topple on top of his, they reached the end of the cliff and hauled themselves over the top.

"I'm dead. This is how I die. Rocky, bring the priest," lucy lay on her back, breathing so hard she might've been hyperventilating. Rocky's laugh was hoarse, he was extremely tired too; he lay down next to the Princess like when they'd jumped that massive gorge hours ago.

"You sound like a mare giving birth, girl, get up!"

"General!" they said in unison, sitting up. "Did you stop the Duchess?" Lucy asked anxiously.

"She has been... contained, for now." the General said carefully, comfortably sat on Suri's back, he approached them with a smug look. His hat was crooked, and if a snowman could look disheveled, this one did, but he looked relatively unharmed.

"It's not time for a nap!" the snowman said. "Lincoln is right over there. So get up."

"But—but how?" Lucy sputtered, gesturing at the ridiculously high cliff they'd just climbed. "Did you teleport?"

"Why didn't you just take the staircase?" the General said, cocking his head in confusion.

"Staircase? What stair— Oh," rocky covered his eyes with her hands, plopping back down to the snow, "...that sketchy structure to the side was a— ugh!"

"It's okay! It doesn't matter. We made it. I needed the exercise, anyway," she touched his arm lightly and turned her head to where the General had said Lincoln was. She gasped. "Oh my—"

"What is it...?" Rocky said sullenly, still mad that he hadn't considered that the path he'd seen before was actually a staircase. It would have made things so much easier—

he followed lucy's gaze and gasped as well.

Lucy was right. They had died and they were in heaven.

• • •

Once second, rocky had been sulking right next to her.

The next, she was sprinting towards the most elegant and beautiful ice castle lucy had ever seen— not that she'd seen any others to compare it, but it was just wow. Lincoln had built an ice castle on the side of the mountain, tall like the structure of a gothic one, it reminded her of those French architecture books in the library—oh, duh. Where else would Lincoln have got the inspiration?

"Whoa," she said in awe, slowly joining rocky who looked like he was having the time of his life, he babbled on about detail and proportions and how it was the most perfect thing ever in the history of ever.

A grand staircase led to the arched ice door. The entrance.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods..." Rocky ran a hand along the perfect rail of the stairs, "Now this... this is ice. I might cry."

Suri bounded to her side, licking the ice and getting her tongue stuck. Rocky pulled her face away. "Wait for us here, yeah?"

Lucy was already halfway up the stairs, with General Winter walking beside her. He glanced over the edge. It was a really long drop, if the stairs gave away...

They won't. Lincoln made them, Lucy reassured herself. They made it to the door, and lucy stopped, unsure of what to do. Knock? Kick it down? Behind her, rocky gasped again.

"Flawless," he said, a hand over her mouth. Lucy smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What? Will nobody talk about this? It's a palace made of ice."

She laughed, "You're so cute."

They both froze.

"Wait, what? No, I meant— like— your reaction. Your reaction is cute, not you." She amended quickly.

"Um, thanks?" Rocky said, looking pleased and a little insulted at the same time.

"That came our wrong— you're cute too! But—"

"M' girl," the General said, "Please stop talking."

"You are right, you are right my General! Enough talking, let's open this door," she swallowed her embarrassment and turned to face the door, but she stopped short. She hesitated, one hand raised.

For the first time since this whole journey had started, she wondered. What if lincoln didn't want to see her? What if this was just another door in his face? Like it had been for, what, 13 years now?

"Well, go on! Knock!" the General urged, tugging lucy's cloak. Rocky stood next to him, clearing his throat with the his cheeks still colored.

"Why isn't She knocking?" the snowman said to rocky, but he said it loud enough for the whole mountain to hear. "Does she know how? Should I kick the door down? I think I shall—"

But before the General could lift his stubby little feet, lucy swallowed her fear. Screw it. Just do it.

She knocked quickly, three times, his signature knock. For a split second nothing happened, and her heart sank.

But then the mighty ice door swung open.

For the first time ever, Lincoln's door had opened to his knocking.

"Okay, great! It opened. That's a first!"

Rocky made as if to step forward, but lucy stopped her by the shoulder.

"You should probably wait out here," she said, as gently as she could.

"What? Why? You can't do this to me! Ice is my life! And this is a palace made of it," she whined, gesturing at the beautiful foyer area they could see thanks to the open door.

"Last time I introduced him to a boy, he froze everything, remember? Let's try to have that not happen again, yeah?" Lucy said. Rocky pouted, and lucy almost blurted out again, that's so cute. But he managed some self—control.

"Yes, m'boy, wait here while the grownups bring back summer," the General also made as if to step forward, but lucy grabbed him.

"You too, General. Just a minute. I need to—I need to talk to him."

The General visibly bristled, but he sat down in the ice steps, muttering things about petty Soldiers doing as they pleased. Rocky, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, sat down next to her, looking dejected.

Lucy cast them one last look , taking a deep breath.

She stepped inside.


End file.
